Fate Blutmond
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Being reborn in House Tohsaka, Akasha's Serpent creates new routes in the road in Fate to be traveled. The White Princess and the Omniblade unite along with the Bow and joined by the Mad Empress. Just what adventures will these four have on the path of the Blood Moon.
1. Return of Akasha's Serpent

RWOL here with the first of Fate/Stay Night stories in Project Fate. This came about after reading the first chapter of the story Moonlit Fate by Jaenera Targaryen. Interested in Tsukihime, I went to the Type-Moon wikia site and looked up everything about it. Tsukihime got me interested in seeing how it and Fate/Stay night could be combined into a crossover story. So ladies and gents, here is the crossover story that I hope you'll like.

Here is the story known as _**Fate**_ _ **Blutmond**_.

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Fate/Stay night nor do I own Tsukihime. Both are works of Type-Moon so all rights go to them and Kinoko Nasu.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue 1: Return of Akasha's Serpent

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Serpent of Akasha**.

 **Ouroboros.**

 **The Infinite Reincarnator** **.**

Those were the titles he was given, the _strongest_ of all the Dead Apostle Ancestors who was ranked as "Extra" – the unofficial Twenty-Eight Rank because his fellow Ancestors considered him to be a heretic who does not uphold the ideals of regular vampires. But he honestly didn't care for he already had what he desired most; "true" immortality beyond that partial immortality of the Dead Apostles. An immortality that allowed him to return no matter how many times he is "killed". He would exist for eternity, as he desired in his early days.

For he was Michael Roa Valdamjong and he was eternal.

Before becoming the dreaded Serpent of Akasha, he was originally a priest of the Church who quickly rose to the top by utilizing all of his father's inheritance and founded the Church's **Burial Agency** alongside the first Narbareck. With nothing left of his resources, Roa decided to leave the Church, giving the Agency to Narbareck and betrayed the Church to the Mage's Association. He wished to realize an immortality different from that of Dead Apostles, but, in trying to overcome his limits as a mere human, he reluctantly became a vampire in order to continue his research. When considering a way to become a Dead Apostle, he extensively studied both the True Ancestors and Dead Apostles and how they turn people into vampires.

He discovered that when a True Ancestor (or another Dead Apostle) creates a new Dead Apostle, the power of the soon-to-be Dead Apostle in question raises in proportion to the True Ancestor's (or Dead Apostle's) strength. He also theorized that if one's magical potential was great enough then they could bypass the first two stages in the **Vampire Growth Process** and go straight to Dead Apostle status. Therefore to become the _strongest_ Dead Apostle, he had to seek out the _strongest_ True Ancestor in existence… Arcueid Brunestud – the White Princess and Heir to Type-Moon. With Arcueid's literal transcendent might, Roa would surpass the combined might of the Top 10 Dead Apostle Ancestors and with his own exceptional magical potential he would become a Dead Apostle instantly.

But when he first laid eyes upon Arcueid, unknown to Roa his heart was snatched away by the True Ancestor. Her beauty was utterly peerless, her grace unmatched, her power unrivaled. She was perfect… too perfect in his imperfect eyes.

Michael Roa Valdamjong had fallen in love with Arcueid Brunestud.

But this was his folly, even if unknowingly. Ever since he was born, he had no interest in anything in particular, feeling more mechanical than human. His first feelings were those of pity rather than anger or despair. He simply thought everything around him was pitiful, and he himself was the most pitiful of all. He could not comprehend these "emotions" he felt for Arcueid because he didn't normally feel anything. He never noticed that he genuinely fell in love with her, but instead started hating her after it caused him to lose his innocence and turn away from his research.

When Arcueid became weak to her vampiric impulse for the first time in her castle, he tricked her into drinking his blood by creeping up behind her, trying to seduce her with sweet words and asked "Are you in pain?" She sucked his blood right there, and he died immediately. After being brought back to life, he became distant from her, not once speaking after that point, and only met later to finish everything. He became a powerful Dead Apostle upon his revival. Taking the forces of the Dead Apostle Ancestors that had then been sealed by the Church, he quickly rose in power amongst the twenty-seven. He earned himself the scorn of the other Dead Apostles Ancestors as he built up power, and eventually Altrouge Brunestud was left in charge of punishing him. He proved too vastly powerful in battle, reflecting the magnitude of the power gained from Arcueid at her peak and his exceptional quality as a magi, and defeated Altrouge without killing her. The rest of the Ancestors decided to reject him and ignore his existence after that point, and, years later, he was eventually destroyed by Arcueid who had joined forces with the Church. Over the next seven hundred years, he reincarnated fifteen times, and he was endlessly killed by Arcueid each time.

Roa's seventeenth incarnation, Elesia, later known as Ciel, was born in 1976 to a baker's family in a remote village in France one hundred years after his sixteenth incarnation died. The sixteenth was destroyed by Arcueid before he had a chance to find a family bloodline with both wealth and power. He could only fulfill the requirement that his next incarnation would have physical potential, so he was born into a normal family without any social standing. In exchange, Elesia's body instead had extremely high magical potential, which is the closest in power to his original body in all of his incarnations. He began manifesting on her sixteenth birthday, and greatly enjoyed the amount of power the body gave him. Even though he would have to take a long period of time to take over the town without status, he was fine with waiting until later to obtain social standing. He committed various atrocities to the citizens as he used his new powers to slowly take over the town. After the town was completely under his control, he was inevitably hunted down by Arcueid, who managed to find him after two days of searching.

He was killed but like before he would return once more. While inhabiting Elesia's body he sought out a proper vessel for his next incarnation and knew he needed to think outside the box when it came to finding a suitable host. Roa had mainly focused his searches within Europe since nearly all of the magi Houses were congregated in the European continent due to Clock Tower. So he decided to look outside of the Euro nations and found the island nation of Japan. There he found several families that were either magi or demon-blooded House.

Even more advantageous was due to how Orientals are treated by Western magi, nearly all of the Japanese magi Houses were non-affiliated with Clock Tower which would give him a certain level of protection against Arcuied and the Church as they would never think of looking in Japan for him. Now he just had to choose the family which had the proper level of wealth and power. And he found it. The family may have been only two hundred years old but its prestige, wealth and power were absolutely incredible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **You're doing well. You've made some startling advancements with your Jewelcraft these past few months.**_

"Hmm." The young child hummed and nodded absently to the voice in her head. Young Tohsaka Rin smiled as she looked over her current project; her very own Mystic Code the **Jewel Staff**. It was modeled after her father's version, designed to help channel her mysteries without an aria, actualizing her spells in a manner similar to Homunculi who simply needed the knowledge of the spell they want to use and in conjunction with their imagination. Though Rin's staff differed from Tokiomi's in that hers has more than just rubies in it. Tokiomi had an elemental affinity towards fire so his code allowed him to summon various **Flame magecraft** spells.

Rin on the other hand was an **Average One** , a magus possessing all five of the Great Elements: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water and Ether. As such Rin needed her Mystic Code to allow her to actualize all five elements in short order like her father does his flames. Proving her prodigal genius, Rin created a jewel matrix system with different jewels as foculi for her elemental magecraft: a diamond in the middle of the of the matrix functioned as both a container for ether and an absorber/converter of mana; absorbing mana from the **Greater Source** and converting it into her Odic signature (the **Lesser Source** ).

Around the diamond in a pentagon formation were a: ruby, emerald, sphene, sapphire and another diamond. Rubies (and its variants Rubelite and Spinel) were naturally aligned to the fire element. Emeralds were naturally aligned to the wind element. Sphenes were naturally aligned to the earth element. Sapphires were naturally aligned to the water element. Diamonds, the most unique precious stone, were neutral allowing them to be naturally aligned to ether, the four classical elements and the sub-elements of three of the four classical elements (light (fire), lightning (wind), and ice and steam (Water)).

The staff's body was composed of alchemically treated Lignum Vitae wood for strength and stability and also for close-combat situations she might be forced into.

 _ **You are truly a genius my other half. Only six years old and you have already created your own Mystic Code.**_ Rin's magus-self said with pride. Rin puffed her chest in pride at knowing she once again proved why she is the Tohsaka heiress and it was partly thanks to the voice that she identified as her magus-self. It was during her initial studies that the voice first spoke her. At first she was afraid until the voice explained it was a part of her; the Magus she would become in the future if she kept to this path. Rin had quickly accepted what the voice said as said voice proved that it was indeed her Magus-self since it was always helping her; offering advice when she needed it, warning her if she was about to make a mistake, breaking down her magical theories and pointing her in the right direction, and whatever else she needed in order to advance her craft.

"Now then, time to test you out my little darling." Rin cooed to her Mystic Code before turning to a sectioned off area in the workshop her father gifted her when he began her magecraft training. The section had a mannequin placed there so she could test out her spells on a target in a controlled environment. Channeling her Od into the staff, while also using Structural Analysis on it to see if her Od was moving correctly, seeing that it was absorbed by the diamond, combined with mana the diamond took in and converted said mana into her Odic signature and then evenly distributed it into the other jewels. As they lite up one by one, glowing with her power Rin smiled as she saw her matrix system was working properly.

Focusing her Od into the ruby and causing it to glow brighter, Rin launched one of her father's spell with the chant of " _Intensive Einäscherung!_ " at the mannequin and watched in glee as the spell didn't break down and the flamethrower devastated the mannequin.

Getting her excitement under control, Rin went over to her desk where her note book was and jotted down the effects of her experiment as she was instructed to by her father. She recorded how the diamond in the matrix absorbed the mana in the air, converted it to her Odic signature and distributed it among the other jewels in the matrix. She recorded how her Od was channeled through the staff and into the ruby where it successfully triggered the prana inside the recently stored and converted mana. And she recorded how her spell was successfully actualized.

Rin repeated this several more times for each element: wind, earth, water, light, ice and steam, and lightning. Despite being confident in her Mystic Code, she decided to err on the side of caution and continue testing her code to truly make sure it worked perfectly. Better to find any and all surprises while testing it here in her workshop than find a surprise in the middle of a violent confrontation and get killed.

 _ **A wise idea my other self. A few more weeks of testing then we can see how our version of the Jewel Staff compares to our father's.**_

"Just another step on my journey of becoming the Tohsaka Head." Rin said already envisioning herself leading the Tohsaka to glory. Shaking herself out of her fantasy, Rin noticed the time and decided to call it a night. Tidying up her workshop and placing her Mystic Code onto her experiment table. Locking up and activing her workshop's defenses, Tohsaka Rin headed into her home Tohsaka Manor, headed to her room, did her nighty rituals before heading to bed.

Deep within Rin's soul, Michael Roa Valdamjong (taking the form of a towering serpent with four appendages similar to arms with four clawed fingers along with a cobra-like hood and a rattlesnake's tail, teeth taking on the form of a poisonous snake's fangs, resembling those of a cobra and his massive body being colored purple, a black colored underbelly, vampiric red eyes with unusual pupils in the shape of the infinity symbol) smiled deviously as his choice of choosing House Tohsaka was more beneficial than he thought.

The first benefit was that he had awakened earlier than expected, which meant he had more time to build and consolidate his power before his inevitable confrontation with his dear White Princess and considering how he chosen the Japanese magi-family House Tohsaka, it would probably be years (possibly decades) before Arcuied finally realized he was no longer in Europe and go on a wild goose chase trying to find him. As long as he played his cards right and moved smartly, he could regain enough of his power to rival his original body and finally gain an upper hand against Arcuied.

The second benefit was his current host having great potential; forty inborn natural magic circuits that were A-Rank as well as an above-average sized Od pool for such a youngling. Combined with her natural prodigious genius and her Average One status, this current reincarnation rivaled the potential of his previous incarnation. As long as he kept guiding her down the right path and supplement her father's teachings with his own, then Rin would develop far faster than even she and her father would expect.

"Soon…" Roa began with an oily smile on his serpentine face. "Soon my dear Arcueid we'll settle this once and for all and this time, I'll win!" he chuckled vindictively at the thought of seeing Arcueid finally dead at his feet after seventeen constant defeats by her hand. Roa continued to chuckle as he receded into the recesses of Rin's mind, patiently waiting for his eighteenth second coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so proud of you my daughter." Tohsaka Tokiomi said after looking over his eldest daughter's version of his Jewel Staff. Tokiomi was a fairly tall man in his late twenties-to-early thirties with intense aqua eyes, black hair and a goatee. He wore an immaculate red suit with a navy blue ribbon tie and polished brown dress shoes. Three weeks had passed since Rin had created her own Jewel Staff and after constant tests and double-checks to make sure her staff was working in the correct manner, she had presented it to her father who was honestly shocked she was able to create her version of his Mystic Code.

Though she could have waited after family breakfast to present her project, but since she is still a child he wouldn't fault her for being excited about completing said project.

Anyway, Tokiomi had gone to his workshop (the first basement level of the Tohsaka Mansion) to get his Jewel Staff before asking his daughter to take him to her workshop (the second basement level) and explain how she was able to create her own version of the Jewel Staff. After looking over her notes, which were properly detailed and well-written, along with listening to her explanation, Tokiomi was left utterly dumbfounded at the genius his eldest daughter possessed. After all it's not every day a six year old magi child successfully creates her version of her father's Mystic Code. Truly he had been blessed to have such a gifted daughter and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the Tohsaka was in good hands with Rin as next leader. He moved forward and ruffled his daughter's hair, giving her his congratulations for her creation.

"I'm so proud of you my daughter." Tokiomi said, his aqua eyes shining with pride and smiling widely at his beaming daughter's face. "If you continue at this pace, you'll replace me as Tohsaka Head before you're a teenager." He joked getting his daughter to laugh. As the two continued to have their moment, they were unaware of being watched from the partially open workshop door. Tohsaka Sakura stared at the happy father-daughter scene with sadness, anger and jealously.

She hated it.

She hated _it_.

She hated being the second-born, the spare in case the first born fails or dies.

She hated being overlooked for Rin.

She hated her father for focusing so much time on Rin and ignoring her. She hated her father for being a father to Rin but a stranger to her.

She hated her mother for just accepting the situation, not even trying to convince her husband to spend time with his second daughter. She hated her mother for being as weak-willed as to not question her husband and just accepting his words like they were law.

She hated her sister Rin for being the first born and thus the next leader of House Tohsaka.

So Sakura decided to take the initiative and teach herself since her father didn't state she couldn't teach herself magecraft. She would make her father acknowledge her, make him see her as something more than the spare heiress, make him smile at her like he does as Rin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That little bitch!" Rin screamed in anger as she slammed the door of her workshop close, causing the walls to rattle a little from the impact. Rin's anger was towards her younger sister Sakura who had dared trample on tradition by teaching herself magecraft. There was only supposed to one magus per each family's generation so as to not cause and even encourage competition. While competition could be seen as helpful, in the world of magi it was detrimental as considering how cutthroat magi are, any and every means will be employed to come out as the victor and this sows chaos and invites ruin to magi families.

The only known family that didn't suffer from such a fate was House Edelfelt (rivals of House Tohsaka due to both being Jewelcraft specialists and due to her great-great grandfather's actions against the Edelfelt Sisters during HGW3) thanks in part to their **Sorcery Trait** known as **Ore Scales** which allowed them to have two successors to their house with twin crests.

House Tohsaka didn't have such an advantage and Rin feared her place as Tohsaka heiress was in jeopardy with Sakura trying to become a magus herself. Why would her father allow Sakura to learn? Even with such a flimsy loophole, Sakura should have been punished for going beyond her station.

So why in the Root of everything did her father allow Sakura to continue her foolish actions?

" _Sakura…" Tokiomi began looking at his youngest child. He had taken Sakura with himself, Rin and his apprentice/ally Kotomine Kirei to his workshop as since Rin and Kirei had lessons today, and he could kill two birds with one stone._ _Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably, even more so after Tokiomi raised the book and a neatly-folded set of notes with it. "You know what these are, are they not?" he asked._

 _Sakura mustered her courage and stared defiantly at her father. "I'm not sorry for what I've done."_

 _"Oh..." Tokiomi said wondering where this was coming from and actually liking it._

 _"I'm not sorry for I've done nothing wrong." Sakura said getting Tokiomi to raise an eyebrow while Rin was shocked at the audacity of her younger sister. "While you did say that I cannot be taught, you didn't say that I could not self-teach myself to become a magus on my own." Sakura said revealing the loophole she was taking advantage of. Rin glared at her sister but before she could say anything, she was stopped short by her father's laughter._

 _"Hahahahaha!" Tokiomi laughed before getting himself under control. "While_ _your persistence to learn the Art, as rebellious as it is, is in its own way commendable and even admirable. With that said…"_ _Tokiomi paused and glanced at his apprentice. "She could not have obtained this material…" he continued. "…without your assistance, Kirei-kun."_

 _Kirei closed his eyes before answering his master in the mystical arts. "As Miss Sakura said, you didn't state she could not study and become a magus on her own. I merely made sure she started off small before trying to learn the more advanced crafts."_

 _"And you made the right decision Kirei-kun." Tokiomi said with nod towards his student. "As for you Sakura,_ _I'm proud of you." he said turning to his youngest daughter. "You reason like a magus, and have the spirit to be one. As you say, you will not be taught. That is what tradition demands. But there is no reason for you not to study on your own, and I was wrong not to let you do so." Tokiomi said handing Sakura's notes back to her which she accepted with some hesitance. After all she was expecting to be punished, not given the green light to continue her studies._

 _"Do your best, Sakura." Tokiomi said._

 _"Yes! I will!"_

"Damn you father for letting Sakura get away with this injustice!" Rin raged firing a Gandr shot at the wall.

 _ **Calm down and fear not my other half.**_ Rin's Magus-self spoke up and catching Rin's attention. _**Even with our sister learning magecraft on her own, our position as heiress is not in danger. Why? Because Sakura is alone for she has no one to truly teach her. She can't go to our father or us for help since due to the little loophole she found and exploited, she has to self-teach herself. Without true guidance our sister can't accomplish much on her own so she will fail.**_

"Still…" Rin said uneasily.

 _ **Think of it like this; a test from our father.**_

"A test?"

 _ **Yes a test. You are a prodigy the likes House Tohsaka has never seen yet you can only go so far on your own. That is where our dear sister comes in, for she will prepare you for the day you gain a proper rival. At the rate you're going, you'll easily get into Clock Tower and that is where your greatest test will happen. You will not only have to overcome the racism that western magi give to Oriental ones, but also prove why the infamous Wizard Marshall Zelretch chose House Tohsaka as a possible successor to his craft. During this trying time, you will find that one person who will be your principal rival; the one who will force you to go even far further in your craft, who will push you to constantly do your best to surpass them, and who will constantly compete with you until either you or they admit defeat and that the other is superior. That is what our father wants; to prepare you for that time.**_

Once Rin fully calmed down, she thought over her other self's words and after several moments nodded her head in acceptance of them. It was only a matter of time before she got into Clock Tower and from the few stories her father told her about his times there it wouldn't be a walk in the park. Constantly looked down upon for being Oriental, constant attempts at sabotage, constantly watching his back for attacks and betrayals… Tokiomi had to fight tooth and nail for everything he has now. And Rin would go through the exact same thing once she gets to Clock Tower.

So knowing this, Tokiomi was going to prepare Rin by giving her a taste of what a rivalry would entail by using his other daughter to do so. He was not endangering Rin's position but helping her solidify it; by proving herself ready for one of the major rigors of Clock Tower by defeating Sakura in a practice rivalry.

Rin couldn't help the feral grin that appeared on her face as she thought about her future. By crushing Sakura, she'll establish herself as worthy of being House Tohsaka's heiress and later leader. With Sakura gone and Rin in charge, she'll reform House Tohsaka in her image and take it to heights that not even her ancestor Tohsaka Nagato could have thought possible. She would rise to the top of the Magi food by becoming an Archmagus, hell even a Wizard Marshall was a possibility for her. She would leave behind a legacy her descendants would honor for generations to come.

"Well then little Sakura, you better bring your A-game because only your best will make my victory all the sweeter when I end you with my bare hands." Rin said with a dark smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _And so after careful deliberation I've decided to hand you, Rin, over to the Matou."_

Rin couldn't believe what she just heard. She could not accept that what her father had just said to be reality. She tried to reject it but the words her father spoke played through her mind like they were stuck on the cycle of rewind-play-rewind-play. Three months had passed since Sakura was allowed to learn magecraft on her own. Rin had taken it upon herself to show her sister the reality of the situation she caused for the two of them only a few days after the decision.

" _Nee-san?" Sakura questioned looking up from her notebook when she sensed a presence near her. Said presence as her older sister. They were in the third basement level of the Tohsaka Mansion that was designated as the magical library for House Tohsaka._

" _I'm not your 'nee-san'." Rin said coldly getting Sakura to flinch back and widen her eyes in shock at that declaration. Rin gave Sakura a feral smile when saw her reaction. "You and I are no longer sisters Sakura. The moment Otou-san allowed you to learn magic, you became my enemy as I yours."_

" _What are you talking about nee-san?" Sakura asked pleadingly. Why would Rin say they're no longer family? That they were enemies? This wasn't making sense!_

 _Rin moved, grabbing Sakura by her shirt and pulling her close until their noses were nearly touching. Rin couldn't help but enjoy the fear and shock in Sakura's eyes, licking her lips before she spoke. "Do you think that Otou-san would just let you learn magic like that? Silly little Sakura, Otou-san only let you do that not because you out smarted him but because he finally had a use for a spare like you. You Sakura will be nothing more than a stepping stone on my path of greatness… a mere footnote in House Tohsaka's history when my descendants read about my rise to power." Rin said enjoying the pain Sakura was in as the tears fell. Letting Sakura go and watching her fall flat on her ass, Rin turned on her heel and left the sobbing girl._

Three months of hard work; her blood, sweat and tears in slaving away to prove herself worthy of being a Tohsaka and her father does this! Why?

"Why would you do this Otou-san?" Rin shouted at her father.

Tokiomi steepled his fingers before answering. "A few weeks ago, House Tohsaka's old ally House Matou and its head Matou Zouken approached me asking for aid. He wishes to adopt one of you in order to save their dying bloodline…"

"Then why not just give him Sakura since as the second-born it's her duty to House Tohsaka." Rin counter argued. Tohsaka Aoi lowered her head knowing that her eldest was right as it was Sakura's duty to House Tohsaka. A second-born within a magi family had three specific duties: 1) being a spare should the first-born prove lacking as a magus or he/she is slain before taking their place as the next head of their House; 2) to help breed a specific trait (i.e. unique Sorcery Traits or rare elements) and the children from the breeding program that successfully gained the desired trait will then be introduced into the main bloodline via marriage; and 3) to cement alliances with other magi Houses whether by marrying them off to the heir/heiress of another House or acting as a political hostage. Sakura merely looked betrayed and even more emotionally hurt that Rin would willingly want her to be given away to a bunch of strangers even if they are old allies of House Tohsaka. It was bad enough she claimed they were no longer sisters and only enemies. "At least this she'll get what she wants in learning magecraft."

Tokiomi nodded. "You are correct my daughter on all accounts but there is more to this decision than just that." Tokiomi sighed before continuing. "You and Sakura are unique because of your immense innate potential but also because of the exceedingly rare sorcery traits you two possess. You Rin possess all five elements while Sakura, though lacking all five, possesses Imaginary Numbers which is both her element and Sorcery Trait, meaning she can pass it along to her children and so forth. Without the backing of a magical family, the daughter that I didn't train would be in danger. So this allows me to save said daughter while still giving her the chance to fulfill her innate potential to become a powerful mage." Tokiomi explained before looking his eldest daughter in the eyes.

"And so after careful deliberation I've decided to hand you, Rin, over to the Matou." Tokiomi said shocking everyone. "Simply put, as an Average One you'll have an easier time learning the Matou craft than Sakura because she lacks the needed water element. House Tohsaka will have a positive gain with Sakura as heiress due to her Imaginary Numbers while you Rin will be negative gain for us but a positive one for House Matou long-term." Tokiomi said weathering the dark glare that Rin gave him before she stormed out the room.

Unbeknownst to the rest of House Tohsaka, Roa had heard everything was displeased at what was happening.

 _ **Looks like I'll have to make my move sooner than I thought.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin stood before her former father, mother and sister with her luggage being taken away by one of the ten House Matou henchmen to the limo waiting outside the Tohsaka Mansion gate with Zouken waiting for inside it for his newly gained granddaughter. One week had passed since Tokiomi had decided to give Rin away to the Matou. Aoi had tried to spend her final week with Rin but the former Tohsaka heiress refused to let Aoi anywhere near her. Tokiomi had graciously allowed her to take her research and notes with her so she could start right back up where she left off. Sakura had avoided her sister as she always did since the day Rin denounced her as her sister.

 _ **Worry not my other half, I'll take care of this problem… if you'll let me.**_

 _How?_ Rin questioned as she ignored her former mother's tearful goodbyes and her former father's attempts of encouragement.

 _ **Trust me and I'll show our former family the mistake that their making.**_

 _Do it! Make them pay for this!_ Rin said vengefully.

Fire ripped through her body at those words, her blood boiling as Rin collapsing to her knees to everyone's concern as she began breathing hard. It was… terrible. Magic was painful, like hot metal being stabbed into you, but this… it was nothing like this. It was like each and every last one of her nerves was being stabbed with white-hot needles, her bones felt like they were being crushed by her muscles as they tightened and contorted against her will…

 _What are you doing? What's happening to me?!_ She screamed in her mind. There was no answer, and she barely registered falling to the ground screaming and thrashing, her former mother rushing over and pushing the Matou henchmen away as she tried to calm her down. Through a haze of tears she saw her former mother's terrified face and… and… and…

… _thirsty…_

She heard and felt blood pumping with every beat of her former mother's heart.

… _thirsty…_

She could see the faint outline of blood vessels in her former mother's neck, filled with rich, warm, healthy blood.

… _thirsty…_

She felt warmth with every touch of her former mother's hands as she began to relax, catatonically staring up at her former mother's face. Warm… warm… alive…

… _thirsty… I'm so thirsty…_

She could see and hear her mother trying to wake her up, a crimson haze blanketing her sight as hunger like nothing she'd felt before filled her. She dimly registered the burning in her body as her fingers contorted into claws, and her canines grew into fangs.

… _thirsty… I'm so thirsty…_ _ **I'M THIRSTY!**_

Then hell was unleashed. Aoi could not react fast enough as her former daughter latched on her and bit her deeply in the neck. Aoi screamed in pain as Rin drained her of her blood, the scream getting her husband to shake himself out of his stupor and move to help along with the Matou henchmen. Rin reacted to this, tearing out a chunk of Aoi's neck before disappearing in a blur of movement and blood flew as three of the nine Matou henchmen were dead on the ground, torn to pieces and their blood staining the walk way. Tokiomi looked up from his dying wife to see the burning red eyes of his daughter and his blood ran cold.

No. It should be impossible. There was no way for this to happen.

And yet it did and it was staring him down right now.

Somehow… Rin had become a vampire.

Rin looked at the heart in her hands and smiled before bringing it to her mouth and taking a bite out of it, moaning in ecstasy at the flavor she was experiencing. She then crushed it, sending the remaining blood into her mouth before throwing it away. She moved and grabbed the other two hearts of her victims and repeated the action, enjoying the taste of rich blood. Her meal was interrupted when one of the Matou henchmen rushed her in blind fury but the girl merely smirked before vanishing with blinding speed and reappearing behind him, sending a kick to his back that severed his spine and sent him flying towards the still shocked Sakura. With another burst of speed, Rin vanished and Sakura screamed as the flying Matou henchman exploded into blood and offal, drenching her in said materials.

Rin devoured the heart from the her fourth victim, moaning as the rich fluid known as blood filled her mouth and slid down her throat, not wasting the precious material by licking the blood around her mouth and coating her fingers. And then everything exploded into motion once more, with Rin releasing dark cackles as she charged towards the remaining House Matou henchmen. Said henchmen didn't stand a chance against the newly born vampire as she tore into them; draining their blood while she tore them to pieces.

Kirei finally made his move when he came out of the Tohsaka Mansion to investigate all the screaming he heard. Seeing the situation at hand, the Church Executor rushed towards Rin, his Black Keys flashing in his hands. Grinning maniacally, Rin charged inside of his guard with surprising speed and landing a kick on his stomach. Even with her newfound strength it was barely enough to stagger Kirei… but the shock of lightning that came with it forced him instinctively back. As he fell back, Tokiomi got in on the action by throwing a kick at his daughter's head. She dodged and attacked, fluidly swiping at him with her claws.

Tokiomi dodged the first two swipes, and caught the third on his arms. Reinforced cloth tore like wet paper, Tokiomi falling back and diving low as Rin launched another attack. Stepping behind her he threw another kick at her. She caught it on her arms but it was enough to send her flying a good distance. Rin landed on her feet, snarling as swarms of Matou familiars surrounded her. Claws flashed as she cut hundreds of them down in one blindingly-fast motion, and then she was choking on her blood as Kirei charged in, landing a crushing blow on her chest. The sound of his daughter's ribcage caving in was like a dagger in Tokiomi's heart, and he looked away, his face twisted in agony as he felt hot tears out of his eyes.

Rin flew back, landing on the opposite of the street and lying motionless.

Kirei relaxed and turned towards Tokiomi and seeing the Matou Head Zouken approaching slowly, the latter freezing as Tokiomi turned icily at him.

"Matou-san…" Tokiomi said icily and getting Zouken to sigh, disappointment showing on his face. With Tohsaka Rin now dead the agreement was now broken, which meant Zouken wouldn't get what he wanted. He had originally wanted Sakura since her Imaginary Numbers were suited for his plans but instead got Rin due to her Average One status meaning she'll be able to learn the Matou craft since it is Water-element based. While he did ambiguously state he wanted to adopt one of the Tohsaka sisters, he was hoping that Tokiomi would give him his second born but it was clear that he underestimated Tokiomi since he gave up Rin in Sakura's place.

The old man opened his mouth, hoping to find some way of salvaging the situation but he along with Tokiomi and Kirei turned as a scream rang out. "Sakura…!" Tokiomi shouted as he saw his youngest daughter being assailed by… Aoi herself?! Tokiomi rushed towards the two with Kirei making to follow, but he barely took two steps before the sound of tearing flesh drew him back. He turned just in time to see Rin spitting out blackish ichor.

"You taste disgusting!" she spat at Zouken's twitching corpse, her claws dripping with the old man's fluids. She turned to Kirei and smiled, her fangs showing as she flexed her claws. "You won't kill me that easily, priest!"

Kirei fell into his stance, Black Keys flashing into existence once more. Rin grinned, and then lunged at him with claws flashing with blood and sunlight. Kirei dodged at the last moment, an elbow coming down with a sound of breaking bone as he smashed Rin into the ground. Metal flashed and the vampire screamed and shouted in frustration as Kirei pinned her bodily to the ground with his Black Keys. He considered using the Baptismal Sacrament right then and there, but he hesitated and looked towards his master as he was forced to kill the Dead Aoi in order to save Sakura. His master would probably want to investigate this development, impossible as it was.

Or was it?

Before he could contemplate further, he slammed harshly by an unknown force, bouncing along the pathway before finally stopping himself. Groaning slightly, he kipped up and saw who had attack him. She was of average height with skin being a deathly pallor like that of a corpse. The sclera of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, making her look even more demonic than she already did. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wore a black body-length, halter-styled cloak/dress that was sleeveless, allowing her arm-length bridal gauntleted covered arms to be exposed and there was a slit on the left side exposing her long and pale leg and knee-boot. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. Kirei saw that the unknown woman had removed the Black Keys from Rin's body and was helping her stand.

"Ah, thank my dear Salem." Rin said looking at the woman with gratitude.

"My will is to only serve you milord." The woman, Salem, said bowing her head in a servile manner.

"As you should. Now let's leave this place… also grab the girl's luggage as it contains her research." Rin said as the woman nodded and then snapped her fingers. Kirei found himself surrounded by six figures that his senses told him were vampires. They all wore vampiric versions of the Church Executor uniforms, with a strange symbol being a fusion of a cross and infinity symbol, and offered them excellent protection against the sunlight since they weren't in any discomfort in the noon sunlight. Kirei's lips twitch upward as he felt like laughing since seeing these Unquiet Dead make a mockery of the Church was funny to him. The vampires threw themselves at Kirei who defended himself against the onslaught which became more challenging due to the House Matou henchmen rising up and being commanded by Rin to attack him as well.

As this went on, Rin and Salem made it to the limo, a no-stretch Cadillac Escalade CEO Executive - Bentley Edition, which they promptly hijacked after Salem lit the other two regular Escalades on fire. As they rapidly sped off, Roa contemplated his course of action. He needed to lay low and continue to build power for his inevitable encounter with Arcueid but also keep House Tohsaka off his back in their attempts to regain Rin. But where could hide from now on until he was ready.

"Where are we headed Salem?" Roa, currently using Rin's body, questioned his slave.

"Milord," Salem spoke up turning her head slightly to look at her lord's current incarnation. "We're headed to the local temple which we – the **Infinite Serpent** – have brought under our control. The residents are under mental compulsions to carry out their daily duties while ignoring us." Salem started. "During our setting up, we came across a large underground cavern seemingly set up for some kind of formalcraft ritual. There is even a workshop-like area already set up so that is taken care of for you." She said to her lord.

"Hm. Strange. I'll check it out once we get there. But for now I want decoys deployed to send House Tohsaka on a wild goose chase. I'll hide in plain sight while tricking them into believing that I've already fled Fuyuki and Japan as a whole." Roa said with a smirk.

"Of course milord. There is one more thing I need to tell you milord." Salem spoke softly.

"Yes."

"We may have discovered a way to recreate your original DAA (Dead Apostle Ancestor) body."

The widening of Roa's eyes all Salem needed to start explaining this possibility to regain his former glory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They huddled together in the Tohsaka Mansion living room, holding tight to each other as the events earlier today relentlessly replayed through their minds. "Okaa-san… onee-san…" Sakura whispered still covered in blood as her tears refused to cease even after all this time as she clung desperately to her father. Tokiomi didn't say anything, also still crying in silence as he held his only remaining daughter. Everything he had held dear, everything he had hoped for…

…it was all gone.

Why?

Why did this happen?

How could this have happened?

The answer didn't come to him but he knew of a way to possibly fix this and regain what he lost today.

The Holy Grail.

The prize of the vaunted Holy Grail War, whose fourth iteration would happen with the next six months.

Yes.

The Holy Grail was the key to solving this clusterfuck and with the Heroic Spirit he chose for his Servant House Tohsaka would win this war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Mifune City: Garan no Dou)**

 **Garan no Dou** (伽藍の堂, _Hollow Shrine_ ) is a contract-based agency run by "Boss Lady Mahoyo" where all kinds of jobs are taken, ranging from the mundane to the supernatural. Boss Lady Mahoyo was a beautiful woman standing five-feet and four inches tall with bright reddish-brown (though more red) hair in a short ponytail and matching colored eyes. She wore a simple button-up dress shirt and calf-length, slim-fit black slacks with the outfit being finished by low-heeled shoes.

Her 'office' (in reality her workshop) was the largest room in the entire building (as she made the entire top floor her workshop) was more of a mundane art studio that also doubled as an 'office'. There were several puppets leaning against the walls where some were either complete or incomplete due to missing either their arms or legs or both or were 'skeletons', numerous puppet parts scattered about on the floor along with tools to help with puppetry construction. Blue prints concerning new and old puppet designs were also scattered about along with several tomes on doll-making, golemancy, mystic eyes, runecraft, puppetry and wind magecraft. To add to the mess there were several take-out food containers from Mifune City's best restaurants.

In the lower right hand corner of the room, was a large Bestar Pro-Linea U-Shaped Desk with Hutch. Next to her desk, about ten-feet away, was a vertical Murphy bed designed to look like a filing cabinet. The Boss Lady sat behind her desk, ignoring the usual mess of her workshop/office, focusing on her latest puppet design when her secretary buzzed in on the intercom.

"Yes Azaka." Boss Lady Mahoyo said answering the call.

" _We have a client requesting a meeting with you."_

"Send them in."

Placing her current work to the side, Boss Lady Mahoyo looked towards her office door as it opened letting her next client in. She wore a simple dress suit and skirt combo with low-heeled shoes that hugged her fairly curvy figure. She had a deathly pallor like that of a corpse, the sclera of her eyes are jet black and glowing red irises, a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead and her white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. The woman carried a suitcase in her right hand. The woman walked confidently towards Boss Lady Mahoyo, ignoring the mess on the floor before taking a seat.

"What can I and _Garan no Dou_ do for you today Miss…" Mahoyo started off right to business.

"Umbra. Umbra Salem in the traditional Japanese greeting." Salem spoke as she placed her suitcase on Mahoyo's desk. "And what you can do for me, no my master, **Immortal Puppet Master** , is to create the greatest work of puppetry you will ever create." Salem said coolly.

"So… it's one of those jobs." Boss Lady Mahoyo, or actually Aozaki Touko the Sealing Designated Immortal Puppet Master, spoke getting serious. "Your master wants me make him a new body eh?" Touko asked.

"Yes. And money is no issue." Salem said unlocking the suitcase and turning it around for Touko to see. Touko's eyes bulged open in shock as her glasses slipped off her face. "My master is prepared to pay you 73311000000.00 yen, or $700,000,000 US dollars, in two payments. The first half, 36639925000.00 yen or $350,000,000 US dollars, now should you accept his request and the rest when you complete said request." Salem said to the silent Touko. It took several moments for Touko to regain her composure from the shock of the amount of money being offered to her for this request.

"Let's talk terms." Touko purred as Salem smiled victoriously.

* * *

And cut! Here is the first chapter of _**Fate Blutmond**_. For those who don't know, Blutmond is German for "Blood Moon", a rare astrological event where the moon appears as a blood-red color. It is a fitting name as in some legends, vampires are connected to the blood moon where their powers are enhanced to the maximum degree. As I said before, I was inspired to do this story thanks to Moonlit Fate by Jaenera Targaryen, but this will not be like Moonlit Fate. The first three chapters will be unique, stand-alone prologue chapters that will introduce the main characters of Blutmond: Shirou, Roa, Ciel and Arcueid. Ciel and Arcueid will share the third and final prologue chapter with the fourth chapter being the actual start of Blutmond.

Prologue 1, as you've read, focuses on Roa himself. The first part of this prologue is brief and quick detail of Roa's life both before and after his rise as a DAA. Which I took directly from his Typemoon wikia page, which frees up my time to get this prologue finished. Then we get to his 18th reincarnation Rin and seeing how Roa is gently guiding her to true potential because the stronger she becomes before he fully takes over, the stronger he'll be when he fully does. We see Rin proving her genius by creating her own version of her father's Mystic Code the Jewel Staff and I hope my explanation was good enough.

As for Rin's character, I'm taking some cues from her prototype character that was originally meant for _Fate/Stay Night_ but was changed and this version would later become Misaya Reiroukan in _**Fate/Prototype**_. This Rin is more like her father in her mentality towards being a Magus and so she wants to fully delve into the Mid-Night World to reach her full potential as a Magus. And considering her genius, Archmagus and Wizard Marshall are well within the realm of possibility for Rin to achieve if she really desires it. So you're going to see a more Magus-minded Rin in this story.

We get to see a little bit of Sakura and her feelings towards her family; the anger and resentment. After all anyone in Sakura's place would feel such a way receiving the same treatment. Rin is the first-born and heiress so it is not surprising that Tokiomi will focus mainly on her while neglecting Sakura. Sakura's feelings towards her mother are, to a degree, justifiable as well but Sakura doesn't know that Aoi already knew what was going to happen when she married Tokiomi. Aoi knew what it would mean to marry a magus and thus accepted her role as the 'wife of a magus' since in canon Aoi didn't openly oppose Tokiomi's decision to give Sakura to the Matou. So with everything happening to her, it is no surprise that Sakura would attempt to gain her father's love by trying to become a magus herself.

As for the whole 'House Tohsaka' thing, that is a real life thing that nobles do. When they introduce themselves they say "I am such and such from House Such and such." And seeing how most, if not all of the magi families in the Nasuverse are nobles (with most having ancient lineages), it is something that they would do.

Then we get to Tokiomi choosing Rin to be given to the Matou. It is all about what Rin and Sakura can bring to House Tohsaka. Rin is an Average One while Sakura has Imaginary Numbers (also known as Hollow) and while the former is rare the latter is even rarer (as there is only one other character in Fate having it) and unlike Average One status, Imaginary Numbers is also a Sorcery Trait meaning it can passed down the Tohsaka lineage via Sakura. From this point of view, Sakura brings more to House Tohsaka than Rin. This decision leads to Roa being forced to make his move by taking advantage of Rin's anger towards said decision. Hence Roa's return was heralded by blood.

As for the Zouken part, it was two-fold: 1) he had to have planned out what he was going to do to Sakura since like the Einzbern, he has the same level of access to the Holy Grail as they do so he had to have known that the Grail was corrupted. In the Heaven's Feel Route of Fate/Stay Night, he was able to summon the True Assassin via Medea's False Assassin by using False Assassin's spiritual core to do so. And it was later revealed that Sakura's Imaginary Numbers has a high affinity towards Angra Mainyu's powers. So Zouken has since been planning on making his own version of Grail for his own goals. 2) It was to set up my version of the fourth Holy Grail War, which I will explain below from the masters, their servants and how the war went.

 **Fourth Holy Grail War Masters/Servants:**

 **House Archibald/Lancer Camp:** Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald & Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri/Lancer (Diarmuid Ua Duibhne)

 **House Einzbern/Saber Camp** : Kiritsugu Eimya (House Einzbern Champion)/Saber (King Arthur (aka Artoria Pendragon) of Camelot)

 **House Matou/Caster Camp:** Zouken Matou/Caster (Bluebeard (Gilles de Rais))

 **House Saijou/Berserker Camp:** Elsa Saijou/Berserker (Boudica)

 **House Tohsaka/Archer & Assassin Camp: **Tokiomi Tohsaka/Archer (Gilgamesh) & Kirei Kotomine/Assassin (The Hundred-Faced Assassin)

 **House Velvet/Rider Camp:** Waver Velvet/Rider (Iskander (Alexander the Great))

 **Fourth Holy Grail War Synopsis:**

After being defeated in three successive wars for the Holy Grail, House Einzbern is determined to win the next one at any cost and elects to hire the notorious Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya, to become their representative in spite of his reputation as an unconventional and ruthless hitman. For the next eight years, he prepares the war in the Einzbern stronghold while unexpectedly forming a family with Irisviel von Einzbern, who is to become the vessel for the Grail, and their daughter, Illyasviel. However, Kiritsugu must contend with six formidable opponents, all participating in the war for their own reasons.

From one of the three founding families, the magus Tokiomi Tohsaka wants the Grail in order to find his eldest daughter Rin and cure her of her vampirism, receiving support from the priest Risei Kotomine and his son, Kirei Kotomine, who is also unexpectedly a master in the war. Unlike Tokiomi, Kirei has no direction in life and soon sets his sights on Kiritsugu as an answer to the frustrating lack of meaning in his life.

Zouken Matou, now a Vampire via the young vampire Rin six months earlier, seeks the Grail for his own purposes but due to his already severely degenerated soul becoming even more degenerated to the point he's not even a shadow of his former self, slowly warping into a near-mindless monster during the course of the war.

After learning of the war and taken by arrogance, Clock Tower magus and lecturer Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald decides to join the battle to increase his own prominence within the Mage's Association. However, his dismissive attitude towards the radical theories of his student, Waver Velvet, drives the young man to steal Lord El-Melloi's artifact and participate in the war in order to force the Mage's Association to recognize his genius.

The seventh and final master of the war is the spellcaster and single mother Elsa Saijou. While reluctant to compete in the war and risk leaving her only son, Saijou Shirou alone, Elsa accepts the Grail's call.

 **Fourth Holy Grail War – changes between Canon and Blutmond:**

As you read in the Masters/Servants list, Elsa is the seventh master, not Ryuunosuke Uryuu and the Berserker of HGW4 is Boudica NOT Lancelot. Ryuunosuke Uryuu is not the Master of Caster – Gilles de Rais aka "Bluebeard", Zouken Matou is; Zouken broke the agreement between his House and House Tohsaka to never summon a Caster-class Servant for the HGW. Kayneth is still crippled by Kiritsugu and Sola still becomes Lancer's new master, but Kayneth dies when Sola manages to anticipate Kiritsugu's actions in attacking their new base of operations – the warehouse – tricking Kiritsugu into killing only Kayneth. The Feast of Kings instead becomes the Feast of Heroes where Rider gathers his fellow servants and their Masters to hear their desires for the Grail. Assassin (The Hundred-Faced Hassan) is killed during the FOH (Feast of Heroes) when they disrespect Rider by spiting on his invitation to join the feast.

Caster still goes on his rampage as he did in the anime, but with Zouken joining as well by creating numerous Dead and Ghouls. With Zouken's Vampire status revealed, Risei calls for a temporary ceasefire and orders an alliance between the Masters to stop the two. The alliance succeeds in both stopping and killing the two. The war is then resumed with Rider dying at the hands of Archer-Gilgamesh as he does in the anime with Gilgamesh showing respect to Rider for the battle. Elsa and Berserker manage to defeat Sola and Lancer without killing Sola. Berserker falls at the hands of King Arthur of Camelot who has been contemplating her reasons for the Holy Grail ever since the Feast of Heroes and being called out on said reasons during the feast. Tokiomi (who has been gradually going insane since Rin's condition happened) kills Maiya when he kidnaps Iri in his attempts to force the Grail's summoning so he can save his daughter Rin from her condition. Tokiomi instead replaces Kirei in the anime's fight with Kiritsugu while Saber still fights Archer with the same conclusion; her being forced to destroy the Grail. Kirei is ordered by Tokiomi to watch over Sakura alongside Kariya (who Tokiomi named as Sakura's legal guardian) since the latter never became a master as he no reason to.

This is the Blutmond version of HGW4 and setup the events of Blutmond to follow.

Well that's all I have to say for now. Be on the lookout for the next prologue chapters; Edge Master and Hunters of Roa. RWOL is out this mutha!


	2. Birth of Omniblade

RWOL here with Prologue Two of three of _**Fate Blutmond.**_

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Fate/Stay night nor do I own Tsukihime. Both are works of Type-Moon so all rights go to them and Nasu.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue 2: Birth of Omniblade

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaos.

Destruction.

Fire.

Pain.

Suffering.

Those words perfectly described the setting that was Fuyuki City. The once proud city was now reduced to ashes by a fire of supernatural origin. The only life among the wreckage were the many bodies of people that had fallen victim to the fire. However one person among all the destruction just kept walking. He was a little boy of six years old. He had borderline scarlet-red hair and piercing gold colored eyes. He was Saijou Luca… and this was the day he would 'die'.

 _Must… keep… going…_ Luca thought to himself as he trudged through the hellscape that surrounded him. One year had passed since he come to Fuyuki City due to his mother Saijou Elsa being chosen to participate in the Fourth Holy Grail War as a Master. During that one year period, Elsa prepared herself for what would eventually be the most devastating of the grail wars since their inception.

Honestly, Elsa herself had been surprised about being chosen to be a master for the Holy Grail War. One she lived in Tokyo, not Fuyuki where the ritual was held. Two she didn't really have a wish to be granted since she was happy with her slot in life; she has a good paying job as a camerawoman at Tokyo TV and a son she loved dearly. She was content. And third, she was a simple spellcaster: sure she had magus roots thanks in part to her Aozaki heritage on her father's side of the family, and her mother being a German Freelancer but Elsa did not want anything to do with the disgusting world of magi. The only reason she was skilled in Elemental Conversion magecraft was due to her parents wanting to make sure she could protect herself. While she could have rejected the call, Elsa didn't know how to do so and to get rid of the markings on her right hand as her father's journals only yielded the basics of what the Holy Grail War was, something that most if not all magi already seemed to know.

And so Elsa made her way to Fuyuki City and despite the danger, brought her son Luca with her because who else would she trust with her son's safety than herself. When it came to summoning a Servant, Elsa was surprised to find that one of her various knick-knacks she collected from her travels as a camerawoman turned out to be an idol of the Iceni Tribe, which in turn served as a suitable catalyst for summoning the legendary Iceni Queen Boudica. Boudica had recognized the idol and affirmed their contract.

When the war finally came, Elsa and her Servant Berserker (Boudica can be summoned as a Double Summon servant of Avenger/Berserker/Rider) fought hard and managed to become part of the final three. The battles were intense ranging from the stalemates Boudica had with Rider (Iskander aka Alexander the Great – the King of Conquerors), Lancer (Diarmuid Ua Duibhne) and Saber (King Arthur), to the near one-sided ass-whooping they received from Archer (Gilgamesh of Uruk), to the Feast of Heroes held by Rider which had Masters and Servants (except Caster and his Master and Archer's Master) come together expressing their desires for the Grail, to Assassin's total defeat and death at Rider's hand when they disrespected the King of Conquerors, to the alliance to end the threat of Caster (Bluebeard aka Gilles de Rais) and his Vampire Master Matou Zouken, to Boudica defeating Lancer and forcing his interim Master Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri to drop out and finally be free from the effects of Diarmuid's Love Spot, and finally to Boudica's defeat at Saber's hand.

With Boudica gone and finally happy to be out of the damn deathtrap that is the HGW, Elsa was more than happy to leave with her son, but unfortunately fate had other plans. Plans that involved Elsa dying and Luca ceasing to be who he was.

In the backseat of the car his mom rented, Luca happily chatted his mom's ear off about all the things he enjoyed about Fuyuki and even asked if they could come back sometime. Then Luca's world was filled with pain; pain, smoke and fire. As Luca struggled to get out of his safety seat and help his unconscious mother, his frantic actions managed to rouse his mother back to consciousness and try to help her son's effort in freeing her. They barely managed to get Elsa half-way out of her seat belt when Elsa's instincts kicked in, and using a small application of wind magecraft, pushed her son away from the overturned car before it exploded.

"MOM!" Luca shouted as he struggled to fight through the haze of pain as he watched his mother die before his very eyes.

That was hours ago and here he was; wandering alone through the destruction enveloping Fuyuki City's Shinto section; the sky a sickening shade of red as if all the blood in the world had become a new sky, an unholy black sun radiating such malice and hatred it was beyond human comprehension. Blood covering his face in a macabre effigy of a crimson mask, causing Luca to see a haze of red due to his blood getting in his eyes. Bruises, burns and cuts littered his small frame as he walked the literal hellscape.

He didn't know how long he wandered through this hell, it could have been minutes or hours but Shirou continued to soldier onward. As he wandered through the destruction trying to survive, he ignored the calls and pleas of salvation from his fellow victims.

 _"Oh God help!"_

 _"Someone... anyone... please..."_

 _"Someone save my baby! MY BABY!"_

 _"Save me please!"_

He saw how some of his fellow victims tried to save others, only to fail and die alongside the person they tried to save. He saw some trying to escape as he was, but just as quickly they gave up and died, as if their will to live and fighting spirit was simply extinguished. Despite seeing these disheartening scenes that would make even the most hardened of men give up, Luca continued on despite the fact he was a mere child. As he walked through this hell, he was ravaged by curses inflicted upon him by the dark spirit responsible for the fire, forcing him to throw away the things that made him Saijou Luca. He lost bits and pieces of himself as he tried to survive; he felt anger and so cast it away, he felt fear and cast it away, he felt sadness and it was cast away, and so on until he could no longer 'feel'. He threw away his memories, both cherished and painful. He cast away everything in his quest to survive. Even as his body gave out, he still continued to push himself to survive, dragging his battered body with his arms despite the fact his bones were breaking and his muscles tearing. He pushed through the pain and continued on.

But his continuing survival enraged the dark spirit that was responsible for this hell; raging that this child dared to continue on living instead of dying like everyone else. And so in one last act of vengeful spite, the dark spirit hidden deep within the Holy Grail launched an attack against the child that dared to defy it before the spirit went back to sleep within the Grail.

As the boy once named Saijou Luca continued to force himself to move forward to save himself, he felt his instincts flare up. Something dangerous was closing in on him, something that wanted to his end his life like all the others. He became frantic and pushed himself harder to save himself, but the sinister feeling only intensified. Risking a glance behind him, Luca's dead eyes took in the large bubbling red mass barreling towards him. Everything that the red mass touched was disintegrated, leaving a blackened trail of destruction and death. He willed himself to move faster, to get away and find some form of safety knowing that he would die if he stayed idle.

But soon his strength faded as despite his will to live his young body could only be pushed so far and soon he could move no longer.

Was this it? Was this the end for him? Was this the end of his journey as short as may have been?

 _IdontwanttodieIdontwanttodieIdontwanttodie…_ Repeated itself in his head as he turned to look at the thing that would be his death.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" Luca shouted to the dark heavens. A pulse of power erupted from his body and a stinging pain was felt in his left hand before a golden flash appeared and a roar of thwarted rage resounded before a melodious voice wafted into his ears.

"Fear not my Praetor for the Emperor of Roses has arrived!"

Kneeling over him was a woman who could easily be called a goddess merely for her beauty alone. Rich, golden-blond hair with a long ahoge was styled into a regal French-braid bun with a crimson ribbon holding it in place. Her large eyes were a bright, emerald-green color shining with haughtiness and confident power. Her face, soft in shape, held a regal bearing fit for an empress as her full lips curled into a kind smile towards him. Her attire is a military-styled crimson dress exposing much of her ample breasts and cleavage (for a woman of her short stature she was _clearly_ well-endowed) with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt exposing her panties and toned legs adorned in golden-bronze armored knee greaves with extended knee guards.

Her hands, dainty yet possessing an immense level of strength, cradled his battered body gently in her arms and she gazed softly upon him with emerald orbs.

"For my Praetor to be so young…" the crimson-clad goddess said softly. What manner of madness would cause such devastation to the point that a young, untrained magus child would be forced to summon a servant… to summon her? She of course knew of the Holy Grail Wars due to the Heroic Spirits that had fought in the various dimensional variants of HGW talking about their experiences in such a war with their fellows in the Throne of Heroes. She grew interested in the Holy Grail War and so wanted her chance to fight in the war. She held no true desire for the grail itself as while her glorious life didn't end on a high note, an artist regrets nothing in her art; she simply creates newer and greater masterpieces.

Besides just because she didn't have a wish doesn't mean she didn't want to fight. The greatest artist finds inspiration everywhere, and battle is such a unique and driving experience that she herself had taken a liking to it and thus wanted to create such brilliant arts by pitting herself against her fellow legends.

But she was never summoned for any war and she never understood why. She was the most glorious of all Heroic Spirits and should have been the first pick for any magus who sought perfect victory. Of course she didn't want just any ole magi; contracting only with a genius of her level. And so she waited and waited and finally thinking that there was no one to call her… she then heard a faint voice. When she turned, she saw a nameless someone who, despite being on the verge of death, still fought to stand. She saw a kindling that twinkled like a star in the night, a kindling that refused to fade. Instantly, she rushed forward. What she had in her chest was not sympathy for that someone, but anger against the high heavens. She knew that it was the way of the world to beat down the weak and keep them from becoming strong… to force those called 'weaklings' to perish. Precisely because she knew this, she couldn't stand for it. What kind of heaven would ignore such a powerful will? Even in the death throes, that nameless one chose not to give up but to fight.

Rather than answering summons, she had come to the place of selection of her own volition. While groaning inwardly at the offering up of herself that she had disliked so, she speaks to the nameless soul. She appears to the one that finally called her… the one she knew was worthy of her… to be her Praetor. Despite being a mere child, she feels their connection; his power flowing through her body and by the Gods of Rome what power he possessed! She admires and respects his attempt to embrace the fear of death and fight on regardless of the fate that may await him.

"Don't worry my Praetor, you're safe now." The crimson-clad goddess said soothingly to her young Praetor. She had to get him out of this inferno and find some healers. She would not let her Praetor die right after she was finally summoned. Gently she cradled his chin in her hand, lifting his head so she could place her lips against his and breaching his mouth with her tongue. She sent her prana into his battered body hoping to at least alleviate some of his injuries so he could survive a bit longer on their journey to the healers. This was all she could do for him with her limited Healcraft skills. "Don't worry my Praetor, you're safe now." she repeated taking her lips away from her Praetor and seeing some light had returned to his dead-looking eyes.

The boy once known as Saijou Luca felt something stir within the emptiness of his shattered soul; he wanted to be like this goddess... to have her bearing and strength. He wanted to stand not behind her, watching her back, but at her side as an equal. He wanted to be more than ordinary... to be something like the woman that had saved him. He wanted to be strong.

"Rest my Praetor. We'll be out of here soon." she said using her hand to gently close his eyelids.

The crimson-clad goddess gingerly stood to her feet, cradling her young Praetor to her chest and feeling him snuggle into her warmth, causing the woman to smile a bit before she frowned. Bracing herself, the crimson-clad goddess rushed off with speeds that no ordinary human could ever hope to match, the world blurring around her yet her vision was still clear and not impaired via the tunnel-vision effect like most would assume. The fires did not harm her, did not mire her immaculate dress and importantly did not harm her young Praetor as she ran both through and around them. Unknowingly like her Praetor, she ignored those still trying and failing to live as her only thought was the safety of her Praetor.

As she made her way out the hellscape, she continuously sensed a small slip of prana was desperately trying to follow her. A snarl marring her beautiful features, the crimson-clad goddess slowly decreased her pace so as to not roughly jar her resting Praetor before finally coming to a stop, cradling her Praetor in her left arm before summoning her trusted blade in her right hand. Slowly pivoting, the crimson-clad goddess readied herself for whatever threat was foolish enough to challenge her when she was trying save her Praetor. The threat was a haggard-looking man, a magus from what little prana she sensed, dressed in black with a look of desperation and soul-crushing regret.

"Please…" he began desperation lacing his tone. "Please let me help you save him!" he pleaded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DAMN IT!" Emiya Kiritsugu – the infamous **Magus Killer** shouted to the dark heavens as he fully took in the folly of his actions. After agreeing to become an agent of the esteemed Einzbern family and help them win the Fourth Holy Grail War, Kiritsugu later married into the family by way of Irisviel von Einzbern. The Magus Killer had been given the legendary Avalon of Arthurian legend in order to summon the greatest and most iconic of Kings in all the world – King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. Of course when summoned, it was revealed that history had been purposely distorted because instead of being male as her legends state, Arthur or Artoria was female. The gender of the servant didn't matter to the Einzburns, only their ability to fight and win. And the Einzberns were giddy since they knew that with the legendary King Arthur as part of the Saber servant class along with the Magus Killer himself on their side, then the war would be theirs to win.

Kiritsugu and Saber did not get along and it wasn't because Saber was a woman as she thought. Kiritsugu was many things but a sexist he was not as he knew plenty of strong and competent women. No, the true reason why didn't get along was simple; it was due to their methodologies: Saber preferred honorable, one-on-one battles with the servants like she was still back in fucking Camelot; Kiritsugu on the other hand preferred using the skills that made him feared as the Magus Killer. Because of their differing ways (and Kiritsugu openly telling Saber he would have preferred either Assassin or Caster) Irisviel pretended to be Saber's master in public while Kiritsugu worked behind the scenes.

And so the war was fought until it was only Kiritsugu and Saber against Tohsaka Tokiomi and his servant Archer Gilgamesh. While Saber took on Archer, Kiritsugu and Tokiomi fought a brutal death match even as the 'mud' from the Holy Grail spilled into the room they were fighting in. Despite being consumed by the flood, neither Kiritsugu nor Tokiomi died but were instead taken into a dream world created by the Grail and where the Grail recognized Kiritsugu as the victor of the war and thus allowed him to make his wish reality.

Kirisugu thought that finally he would have the peace he long sought. To have a world where he would no longer be needed as the Magus Killer. A world where he wouldn't have to hunt down rogue magi taking their research too far and harming thousands of innocent lives. A world where he could live in peace with Iris and Illya as a family and maybe even try for another child with Iris, giving Illya a little sibling. A world where there was no pain and suffering of any kind; a true utopia of peace.

But Kiritsugu's wish for that utopia could not come to pass due to the true and vile nature of the Holy Grail.

During the Grail-induced dream, he was shown the truth. How during the Third Holy Grail War the Einzberns attempted to circumvent the very system they helped create in order to summon and bind a Divine Spirit – a God – to them in order to win. They had attempted to summon the Persian God of Darkness – Angra Mainyu but instead got an abnormal spirit classified as Avenger – one of the non-standard Servant Classes – and who embodied All the World's Evil. Disgusted by the weak servant and at herself for not summoning the God like she wanted, the Einzbern Master killed Avenger but in doing allowed the Grail System to become corrupted.

Angra Mainyu became one with the system, essentially turning the grail into an incarnation of All the World's Evil. For a wish to be granted, a mass amount of destruction and chaos must be unleashed in order for the wish to be realized. Further more, it also meant the birth, or in this case rebirth, of Angra Mainyu back into the world.

If Kiritsugu had made his wish, then the corrupted Grail would grant it; by literally killing _every single thing_ on the planet with the exception of himself and his daughter Illya.

Realizing the dangers of the corrupted Holy Grail, Kiritsugu rejected the Grail and escaped the mud filled room (but not before killing Tokiomi for his kidnapping of Iris) and made his way to where the Grail was manifested. Once there he interrupted the battle between Archer and Saber by using his two remaining Command spells to force Saber to destroy the corrupted grail in the hopes it would kill Angra Mainyu (and also taking out that prick Gilgamesh who tried to shield the grail from the blast).

But this action backfired as Angra Mainyu unleashed its wrath upon Fuyuki for being denied and rejected. And so the Magus Killer watched the flames from the grail ravage Fuyuki City.

Despondent the Magus Killer walked the amongst the carnage he inadvertently caused, hoping to find anyone… someone he could save and truly be a hero his beloved Iris believed him to be. His hope dwindled as he found dead body after dead body and felt despair crushing his already broken spirit. Fate finally shined her light upon Kiritsugu when he sense an immense discharge of prana and saw a large golden flash. Heading towards that direction, he saw a crimson blur streaking away and made to follow it, using his Time alter Double Accel to barely keep up. It was apparent that whatever the blur was had finally taken notice of his actions and made to slow down before stopping completely and turning to face him once he arrived.

He would openly admit to being shocked at the scene before him; the blur was actually a woman cradling a an injured (but still alive) child in her left arm while armed with a crimson long sword. The woman felt similar like a Servant and also due to her almost resemblance to his former Servant Saber, he thought that Saber had somehow managed to survive and changed her outfit, but he could tell that this wasn't his former servant but a new one entirely as there were differences between the two.

Said woman glared at him as she brandished her overly large crimson blade, but Kiritsugu was undaunted as he slowly approached the two, making himself appear harmless.

"Please…" he began desperation lacing his tone. "Please let me help you save him!" he pleaded.

"Why should I trust with you my Praetor?" the woman questioned, guarded against any types of deception and ready to strike this man down if need be.

"I have a **Noble Phantasm** sealed inside of me as a **Conceptual Weapon** that possesses potent healing and regenerative powers. I can seal it inside the boy to save him as he'll die before you can find the hospital and even if you do, they won't be able to save him given his injuries." Kiritsugu explained calmly while on the inside he holding onto a tiny fragment of hope that the woman would agree.

"Fine but only because time is of the essence. But should you try anything…" the woman gestured to her crimson sword and Kiritsugu got the message. He quickly approached the barely alive 'Luca' who he could see was already unconscious.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright. I promise, I'll make this up to you." Kiritsugu said to the child before calming himself and focusing inward. A golden glow surrounded Kiritsugu's body before he _pulled_ and the glow solidified into one half of the **Last Phantasm: The Strongest Illusion** known as the sheath **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia**. It is a luxurious piece of equipment made of gold and decorated with blue enamel that seems more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or staff than a weapon. Created by the mythical and transcendent Fairies, with an inscription written in Fairy Letters engraved on its center to show that it is not the work of man. It bequeaths limited immortality through constant regeneration, as well as preventing physical deterioration caused by aging.

With Avalon in the real world and no longer inside Kiritsugu as a Conceptual Weapon, the Magus Killer then sealed it inside 'Luca'. Even though its true master was no longer in the physical world, Avalon still held an immense level of power that would take some time to dissipate. The residual energies within Avalon easily allowed 'Luca' to break free of death's cold grasp, healing the physical damage but the spiritual damage he suffered would take the longest to heal. The burns that blackened and marred the boy's skin were healing at an astonishing rate until there was only unblemished skin. His broken bones and torn muscles also healed. Seeing that the boy would not die on them, both the woman and Kiritsugu breathed a sigh of relief.

Though for Kiritsugu, that relief turned into an intense, yet brief burst of pain as the curse that Angra Mainyu inflicted upon him began to earnestly eat away at him.

 _ **You think you can escape me Kiritsugu? You cannot escape All the World's Evil as I am eternal! You will suffer in ways no man can truly comprehend! And when you finally die... I'll be there to welcome you... to**_ ** _Duzakh!_**

 _'Fuck you Angra Maniyu!'_ Kiritsugu cursed the Dark God as the pain subsided into a dull ache.

The crimson-clad woman dematerialized her sword and cradled her Praetor in her arms bridal style before standing to her feet. "Come magus. Let us be off and find this hospital you spoke of." The woman said in a voice that demanded Kiritsugu follow her orders.

Kiritsugu sighed before standing to his feet and walked off the devastated lands of Fuyuki, leading the woman and her charge to Fuyuki Hospital that had thankfully been spared the horror he inadvertently unleashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Fuyuki City Hospital)**

Eyes fluttered open and then squinted in order to protect themselves from the bright light. After a few moments, they opened now fully adjusted to the light. The boy sat up to see where he was. The room was sterile white with a window near his bed letting in the sunlight and making the room much brighter. There were monitors and an IV hooked up to check his vitals. So he was in a hospital but where was the question. His attention was turned to the presence he felt near him, turning his head to see his savior the crimson-clad goddess.

"My Praetor, thank the Gods of Rome you are alright." The crimson-clad goddess said instantly by his side, his left hand in hers and running her right hand through his soft red hair.

"You…" the boy said only to cough harshly due to his parched throat. The crimson-clad goddess moved, pouring him a glass of water from the picture that was brought in earlier by a nurse in case he woke up and was thirsty. Knowing he was still quite weak, the crimson-clad goddess helped her Praetor slowly drink the ice-water so he would not choke. Once the cup was drained, the boy nodded his thanks to his crimson savior. "You saved me… from the fire."

"Aye. I heard thy call and answered it, bringing us together as Emperor and Praetor." The crimson-clad goddess said as she puffed her rather sizable chest out, her posture confident and strong as if to show the world that no matter what challenge it threw at her, her immense strength would conquer it. Once again, this strength she possessed resonated with something within him, the desire become strong. But why? Why did he desire to be strong? He remembered the fire, pain and suffering he went through. He remembered so being helpless even as he tried to escape only to be rescued by this goddess. Can he become as strong as her? Would she help him gain that strength?

"Who are you?" the boy finally questioned his savior. He could ask her how to become strong once he knew who she was. The crimson-clad goddess smiled before she revealed herself to her Praetor.

"My Praetor I am **Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus** , the Fifth Roman Emperor; the most glorious of Heroic Spirits and Servants. And from hence forth you and I are partners in all things." The newly introduced Nero exclaimed before her eyes narrowed and turned sharply to the door of her Praetor's room due to sensing a familiar (and distrusted) presence approach. The door opened and the black-clad magus who helped save her Praetor walked in. He was in late twenties to early thirties, tall with unkempt black hair wearing a black trenchcoat with a matching colored suit and shoes.

"Who are you?" Nero's Praetor asked, his tone carrying something akin to curiosity.

The black-clad man gave the young boy a slight smile before answering. "I'm Emiya Kiritsugu. I helped your friend here get you to the hospital. Can I have your names?" Kiritsugu asked.

Nero sniffed before retorting; "A plebeian like you may simply call me the elegant Saber. Only my Praetor may know my True Name." she answered snidely.

"What is my name?" Nero's Praetor asked himself but the two adults heard him. Nero was by his side instantly, taking his left hand in hers while using her right one to gently rub his back.

"Can you not remember your name?" Kiritsugu asked gently though already knowing the answer to that question.

"No. I… I can't remember anything beyond Ne… Saber and you saving me from the fire, even though that is a bit fuzzy." Nero's Praetor began. "I thought it was Pra… Prae…"

"Pra-e-tor." Nero gently interrupted. "Your name is not 'Praetor' as it was a title and rank for those who served as either commander of the Roman Army or served as a magistrate charged chiefly with the administration of civil justice and ranking next below a consul." Nero explained to her Praetor who nodded.

"Well then," Kiritsugu began, "We can't have that now. Now what shall your new name be…" He then cupped his chin in his hand and hummed as he thought of a good name for the boy.

"My Praetor will not have a common, plebeian name like yourself. He should have name worthy of his greatness since he did summon yours truly." Nero said haughtily with a hand on her hip before taking a thinking pose. "Hmm. Ah yes! From hence forth you shall be Atticus Philo Magnus Maximus! A strong and noble name worthy of my Praetor." Nero said seeing her Praetor thinking over the name Nero suggested.

"How about Shirou? Short, sweet and rolls off the tongue." Kiritsugu suggested with a sweatdrop at not only the length of the name but also due to names being of Latin origin. It might not translate well over into Japanese.

"As I said, my Praetor deserves a name truly worthy of his greatness." Nero said simply with her nose in the air at Kiritsugu.

"What if I combine them then?" Nero's Praetor suggested getting their attention. "I'll be Shirou Atticus Philo Magnus Maximus."

Nero repeated the name to herself and found herself liking it. "Yes. A fine idea for it still possesses the nobility and strength I know my Praetor has." Nero said nodding her head.

"Well then Shirou, you have two options now. Number one is that you'll be sent to a nearby orphanage where hopefully you'll be adopted. Or number two I can adopt you now and you become my son." Kiritsugu offered as it was the least he could for the boy due to being partly responsible for the fire that ruined the boy's life. He could be a nice brother to Illya once he got her back.

Shirou thought over his two options; being sent to an orphanage where he may or may not be adopted or he could be adopted now by the man who had not only helped saved his life but also helped give him a name. The choice was simple.

"I'll go with you as long as Ne… I mean Saber comes too." Shirou said as Nero gave Kiritsugu gave him a look that said 'I-go-where-my-Praetor-goes'. Kiritsugu nodded his ascent to Shirou since if Saber was indeed his newly adopted son's servant (which really shouldn't be possible) then she was going to follow Shirou no matter what Kiritsugu said.

"Alright then," Kiritsugu said as he stood up, "I'll get started on the paperwork to make you my son and once you get the all clear I'll take you and Saber to the place that will be your new home." Kiritsugu said as he reached the door but stall a moment. "Oh by the way," with this he caught Shirou's attention once more, so he continued; "Keep this a secret, I'm a Magus – a magic user."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **(Emiya Estate)**

Three full weeks had passed since Kiritsugu agreed to adopt Shirou and the Magus Killer visited Shirou those times (though Shirou was never really alone with his Servant Nero constantly by his side). In truth Shirou was fully healed in just a day thanks in part to Kiritsugu sealing Avalon inside of him. The doctors and nurses had kept Shirou under observation just to make sure he was truly healed. When it was found he had amnesia, the doctors assured young Shirou that is alright given the level of trauma he experienced and his memories may return later on his life. Kiritsugu didn't mind because it gave him time to the get the adoption papers done and forge some identification papers for Shirou's Servant Nero (after he managed to convince said Servant to reveal her True Name so it would make things easier for her to serve Shirou). Once Shirou was given the all the clear, Kiritsugu had picked up his newly adopted son and Servant and took him to his new home.

"Well, here we are." Kiritsugu said smiling as his son looked on in awe at the Emiya Estate. The estate was a traditional Japanese manor that was incredible in its size as it was large enough to house two large families with ease and comfort. It was of a classical elegance befitting the area. Even within the old style of Miyama, it is of a rare style, and it can be considered a rare example of architectural history. Nero was only slightly impressed by the style of the building, it was no Rome but it would suffice for now.

"Come Shirou, welcome home." Kiritsugu said gesturing to the manor.

"I'm home." Shirou said softly as he slowly made his way towards the manor with Kiritsugu and Nero in tow.

"That you are son. That you are." Kiritsugu said giving his son a kind smile. "Let me give you two the tour of our home." The Magus Killer said showing his son and son's Servant Nero around their home. "And this will be your room from now on." The Magus Killer said revealing the room to his son and his servant. It was actually the master bedroom of the manor given it was one of the larger rooms in the manor, being completely Spartan with only a lacquer Desk, an antique Isho Tansu set and a Queen-sized Shiki futon set he bought for Shirou and Nero.

Shirou said nothing as he overlooked the room set before him. "Thank you." he said softly.

"What for?" Kiritsugu asked confusion in his eyes.

"Is it not appropriate to express thanks for yours and Nero's actions?" Shirou asked using a cold, logical tone. "The two of you have given me everything I lost because of the fire. I have a name, a home and a family. If it weren't for you two I wouldn't be here now. So thank you." he said getting mixed reactions from the two. Both Nero and Kiritsugu were a bit disturbed at how cold and logical Shirou was in thanking them, like it was something he read from a book and was trying it out for the first time.

"Don't mention it. In fact, I should be thanking you." The boy then cocked his head in confusion, so he continued to speak. "When I was able to save you, it made happy. Happy to know that I could help someone. So thank you Shirou. Thank you for allowing me to save you."

It was then for the first time since meeting this boy, that he saw him smile. Though it wasn't a true smile, it was a smile that you could clearly tell was fake; as if the boy didn't know how to smile and was just replicating it after seeing someone else smile.

"Your welcome, father." Shirou said once again weirding the elder Emiya out with how cold and emotionless his son was. It was like he was dealing with Maiya, but instead he had adopted this boy with the intention of being his father as atonement for his actions. Thinking of Maiya led Kiritsugu to think of the other people in his life, specifically his daughter Illya.

 _Illya…_ Kiritsugu thought thinking of his birth daughter. He knew he had to get her, but he knew he couldn't leave Shirou alone. Not right now. He needed to at least wait until Shirou was old enough to stay home by himself. Though with Nero by his side, Kiritsugu wouldn't have to worry too much. He also needed to make a plan to get Illya out of Einzbern Castle without putting her life at risk. _Illya, just please wait a little longer._

"Father?" Kiritsugu's thoughts were broken by the young boy who was in front of him. He blinked as he looked at him, while he was being looked at with a confused stare. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Shirou. Now let's get you settled in." Kiritsugu replied helping Shirou set up what little things he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month has passed since the devastating ending of the Fourth Holy Grail War, with many trying to move on with their lives. Which included those in the Emiya household, and proved surprisingly easy for the three. Shirou had quickly warmed up to Nero and Kiritsugu, being a bit more emotional now though he seemed far closer to Nero but given she was the first to find and save him it was understandable. Nero had taken her role as Shirou's servant seriously; always making sure she was close by to protect him and comforting him when he had nightmares about the fire. She even told him stories about her past as the Fifth Roman Emperor which fascinated her young Praetor. Kiritsugu easily slid into the role of father since he was already a parent and didn't mind when Shirou started calling him "Old Man" instead "father"; if it made Shirou more comfortable then Kiritsugu didn't mind it.

"Old man?" Shirou said looking up at the elder Emiya. He, Nero (who had Shirou sitting on her lap) and Kiritsugu were on the back porch looking at the sun set.

"Yes son." Kiritsugu answered.

"You told me that you were a magus. What's a magus and can I be one too?" Shirou questioned as he had been bothered by the word for some time now. Like he heard it some where before and knew it was fairly important to him but he didn't understand why he felt such a way. It also led to him questioning if it could help him become strong like Nero. Nero looked at Kiritsugu wondering how he'll respond and already preparing to offer to teach her Praetor whether Kiritsugu teaches Shirou or not.

Kiritsugu was silent as he contemplated his next course of action. Thinking back on that day, one could easily say he was foolish in telling Shirou he was a magus, but at the time he was still riding on the high of happiness that he had managed to save someone from his inadvertent actions in causing the fire. But now Kiritsugu knew that he had foolishly placed his son in danger by telling him that piece of information.

 _But he's already in danger due to his impossible summoning of Nero as a Saber-class Servant. Then you adopted him, doubling the danger._ The traitorous voice of Angra Maniyu whispered in the back of Kiritsugu's mind; this time using the sensual voice of his dead wife Irisviel to further haunt/taunt him. And as much as Kiritsugu hated to admit, the Angra Maniyu was right about Shirou being in danger due to both Nero and himself. Shirou literally pulled off a Third Magic-type miracle in summoning the Saber-class Nero despite the fact that all the servant slots were taken and the war was effectively over by the time the summoning took place.

Add to the fact that Nero hadn't faded yet proved that Shirou had a prana capacity immense enough to maintain and support Nero without the Grail's help. And add to the fact that Shirou wasn't in any kind of pain or suffering from maintaining/supporting a fully powered Saber-class Servant by himself meant only one thing to Kiritsugu.

Shirou was a magus of extraordinary potential who was able to pull off both summoning (however unintentional) and maintaining/supporting a servant outside a Grail War.

Then came the fact that Shirou was his adopted son.

As the Magus Killer, Kiritsugu made many enemies with his actions of hunting down rogue magi, destroying their research or selling back the non-threatening parts to Clock Tower for inflated prices, and those who had Magic Crests were either crippled thanks in part to his Mystic Code leaving their family ruined since he destroyed the crest in the process or he sold crest back for a ridiculous amount of money that managed to put a major dent in their immense fortunes.

Sure he did managed to make several allies out of some of the nobles in Clock Tower, its branches and a few well-connected families of the smaller mage groups, but Kiritsugu didn't know if they would be willing to deal with his enemies should he ask for aid. While a few of his enemies could be reasoned with (a major if), most wouldn't care if Shirou was adopted or not, he was connected to the infamous Emiya name and so he had to pay for the sins of his father. This led him to think about his daughter Illya who still with the Einzberns, an extremely powerful magi family that many didn't want to cross. Illya would be protected as long as she stayed with them, so he didn't have to worry about her being attacked any time soon. But Shirou didn't have the backing and protection a powerful and influential family like Illya.

Kiritsugu made his decision.

"Old man?" Shirou asked seeing his father deep in thought.

Releasing a sigh Kiritsugu turned to his son to answer him. "We'll start your lessons tomorrow as it's a bit late for me to tell you even a shortened version of what a Magus truly is. Just know that due to specific circumstances, I actually have no choice but to teach you so you can protect yourself in the world that you've unknowingly entered by summoning Nero and when I adopted you." Kiritsugu said and seeing the confusion on his son's face about why he would be in danger. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything over the course of your magical training."

"Also you shall be learning from me as well." Nero spoke up getting their attention.

"Really Nero?" Shirou asked his servant, looking up at her from his seat on her lap.

Nero nodded. "But of course! As my Praetor, it is only right that I help mold you into a glorious being such as myself. While I cannot teach you magic, I _can_ teach you the ways of combat as I've mastered all forms of Roman combat techniques. I will make you into a true Roman warrior!" Nero promised crossing her arms and emphasizing her fairly large breasts.

"Thanks Nero!" Shirou said hugging the woman who happily returned the hug. Kiritsugu smiled as he looked at the two before turning his sight back to the fading sunset. He would make Shirou as prepared for the **Moonlit** **World** as best he could and hopefully Illya would be by her brother's side watching his back.

Unbeknownst to Kiritsugu, his son Shirou would become one of the most respected and feared beings in the Mid-Night World. But he would not do so under the name Shirou Atticus Philo Magnus Maximus Emiya. It would be under the name of…

Omniblade.

* * *

And cut. Here is Prologue 2 of Blutmond, focusing on our favorite redhead magus, Shirou. As you read, this one gives us a glimpse into Shirou's life before he was adopted by Kiritsugu. In Fate/Stay canon, we don't know anything about Shirou's past (besides that he's always lived in Fuyuki) before the Great Fuyuki Fire so it's really up to us – the fans – to imagine his life before the fire. The one thing we do know is that he has to have had a connection to a magi family is some way because he has magical circuits.

So I used that as the foundation for my version of Shirou's original backstory for Blutmond and after looking on the Typemoon wikia, found the perfect way to expand my backstory for him: Elsa Saijou. Elsa is a character from _**Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver**_ (the prequel to _**Fate/Prototype**_ ) serving as the master of Archer – Arash – in the First Holy Grail War in Tokyo. While, originally, there wasn't much in terms of information on Elsa's character, there is enough for me to do what I want in Blutmond. Elsa is a German-Japanese hybrid, a magus (clearly), and a mother. During HGW1 in Tokyo, she reveals to Archer that she lost her son sometime before she was chosen to participate in the war.

So I took this made my own backstory for Elsa and Luca. They are mother and son with Elsa being chosen to fight in HGW4 and Elsa bringing Luca (his original name) with her which in turn allowed Luca to later become Shirou when the great fire started. Now I did change things up by mainly focusing on the Prototype content about Elsa, who seemingly has some commonalities with Waver from Fate Zero. Elsa seems to possess some magecraft knowledge but lives a mundane life since she's a camerawoman. So I'm giving Shirou a humble beginnings kind of deal.

And yes I finally changed Shirou's moniker since so many found Edge Master too corny. God you people act like you never played the Soul Calibur video game series before! So Shirou will be Omniblade. Be happy.

The adding of Red Saber – Nero the 5th Roman Emperor – was always part of the plan for Blutmond. Adding Nero and making her the servant of Shirou would be a legitimate way of forcing Kiritsugu's hand to begin training Shirou early on. We all know in Fate/Stay canon that Shirou pestered Kiritsugu two years straight about learning how to use magic and Kiritsugu did so but we don't know if he did it the wrong way to purposely get Shirou to give up or if Shirou misunderstood Kiritsugu's explanation on magic circuits.

In the Omniblade prologue, Shirou somehow summoning Nero and easily supporting her for a mouth would be the biggest indicators to Kiritsugu that Shirou is a magus and one of extraordinary potential. Then add the fact that Kiritsugu revealed to Shirou he's a magus and also adopting him, then you have Kiritsugu having no choice but to teach Shirou how to properly wield his magical abilities. This leads me into how I'll develop Shirou's abilities. Shirou has his personalized version of Gradation Air called **Tracing** , which allows Shirou to reproduce the shape and substance of an object, but also its entire history as well. He can faithfully copy a weapon's (i.e. Noble Phantasms) special abilities and any skill that its owner performed are available for use. Swords and arrows are easiest to be reproduced due to Avalon changing his original Element and Origin to Sword as it is the sheath of the Ultimate Holy Sword Excalibur.

Within _**That Meddlesome Zelretch**_ , Zelretch speaks of removing Shirou's limits but what limits were he talking about. Well in this story two of those limits have been removed from this version of Shirou: the limit on Tracing and Shirou's prana levels. Tracing gives Shirou a 90% accuracy rate when he recreates any weapon(s) he has seen, making a near perfect Projection. In Blutmond, Shirou will have a full 100% accuracy rate with his Projections and can even Project Divine Constructs as well! Unlimited Blade Works can't boast having every close combat weapon ever made if Shirou can't Trace Divine Constructs, so yes Shirou will have godly weapons. Shirou will also learn how to alter and change certain aspects of his Projections to put any situation he's in into his advantage. He'll be able to mix and match the various abilities of his numerous weapons to create devastating combos.

The second limitation that Shirou won't suffer from is malformed magic circuits and low prana capacity. Shirou in Blutmond will have a unique condition that gives him a unique circuit composition and monstrous prana reserves, but I won't spoil the surprise. There are other things that I have in store for Shirou skill wise but those are surprises for later on in the story. Don't want to spoil everything. With Shirou out of the way, I'll back track to Nero.

"Why did he include her in this story and will she be in the harem?" Is the question you're asking yourselves, right?

The answer to that question is two-fold. First, it is to bring variety into the Shirou pairing category. Don't get me wrong, I've read some well-written ShirouxArtoria and ShirouxRin stories, but that is the thing – those are the only two women who are mainly paired with Shirou in a Fate/Stay Night story. There are other women who can be paired with Shirou if the pairing is properly executed in the story. One such story is _**Path of the King**_ by Neoalfa with the main pairing being ShirouxCaster-Medea. How Neoalfa developed their relationship so far is well-thought out and something I wish to replicate in Blutmond with the women Shirou will interact with in his life leading up to HGW5. Also _**Path of the King**_ is proof that it is possible to pair a woman with Shirou that isn't Artoria or Rin.

Nero is meant to be the reason why Shirou would accept Caster-Medea and Rider-Medusa as his servants (and later lovers) despite the normal reservations most magi would have in summoning two Anti-Hero classed Heroic Spirits. Nero, Medea and Medusa are similar because of the parallels in their back stories. Nero was made into a 'despot tyrant' against her will due to the actions of her power-hungry mother Agrippina poisoning (while curing Nero in tandem) her with silver all her life before Nero executed her, taking the antidote to the grave; Medea became the Witch due to the interference of the Greek Gods in her life; Medusa was turned into the monstrous Gorgon due to the jealously of Athena and the actions of heroes constantly trying to kill her thanks in part to Athena spreading word of the Gorgon.

The main similarity between these three is that all they had outside forces manipulating them for their own selfish gains. Nero had her mother Agrippina constantly making power plays during her reign and it was ultimately Agrippina that led to Nero's downfall. Medea was used as tool by both Hera and Aphrodite to help Jason who the two goddesses favored, forcing Medea to betray her family and home for a man she didn't truly love and who viewed her as his personal tool until he no longer needed her. Medusa was the Ideal Goddess created by the wishes of mankind to be the perfect idol, and was cursed by Athena who was jealous of Medusa's beauty and losing so many of her followers and her 'husband' Poseidon to the young goddess. The love once shown towards Medusa was turned into unjustified hatred and she was banished to the Shapeless Isle by her former followers, and Athena spread word of the monster known as the Gorgon which led those who once loved Medusa to come and try to kill her, which in turn caused her descent into a divine-monster (as she still possesses Divinity even at E-).

Pairing Shirou up with Nero first will allow Shirou to truly look into the legends of Medea and Medusa and find the real truth; they were victims turned villains (or in Fate Anti-Heroes) by the actions of others.

Well that's all I have to say for now. Be on the lookout for the final prologue chapter, featuring Arcueid and Ciel and soon the real beginning of the story. RWOL is out this mutha!


	3. Hunters of Akasha's Serpent

RWOL here with Chapter three of _**Fate/Stay night: Blutmond.**_

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Fate/Stay night nor do I own Tsukihime. Both are works of Type-Moon so all rights go to them and Nasu.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue 3: Hunters of Akasha's Serpent

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Moon Princess.**

 **White Princess of the True Ancestors.**

 **One True Heir to Type-Moon.**

 **Strongest True Ancestor.**

 **Ultimate True Ancestor.**

 **Second Coming of the Crimson Moon.**

Those are just a few of the names that I – Arcueid Brunestud – have gained in my long life since my birth. I am part of the Transcendent-kind, Planet-class Fairies known as the True Ancestors. Over five millennia ago, Gaia – the will of Earth – had no defense mechanism against humanity, nothing to keep them and their corruption in check. So Gaia sent a plea to the other celestial bodies for help, on the criteria that only a planet is able to correctly judge another of its kind. Of its fellow Celestials (Type-Sun, Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Satan, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto), only **Type-Mercury** – **ORT** – and my Forefather/Creator **Type-Moon** – **Brunestud of the Crimson Moon** – answered the call. Type-Mercury arrived on earth before Type-Moon, but instead of helping Gaia, 'it' chose to go into a state of dormancy to await the **Promised Time**.

Type-Moon, on the other hand, truly responded to Gaia's call and offered a pact to the planet: in exchange of being allowed to live on Earth, Crimson Moon would allow for the creation of a self-defense mechanism for the planet based on him. From this pact between the Ultimate One of the Moon and the Will of the Earth, my brethren the **True Ancestors** were born as a **Counter Force** with definite form, created for the purpose of returning the planet to its original state, before the corruption caused by humans. Despite our origins as anti-humans entities, Alaya does not see my brethren as targets because said brethren are extensions of the world, mediators of nature, before being enemies of the humanity.

While being born from nature just as any other natural spirits, the True Ancestors are fundamentally copies of our father/creator Crimson Moon with our minds and bodies modeled after humans, the latter done so under the principle that it would be best for us to resemble those who we are supposed to rule over. Because Crimson Moon was our basis, the True Ancestors not only turned out to be detached from nature's desire of protection from humans but also inherited a terrible flaw from the original: **Vampiric Impulses**.

A purely psychological impulse that pushes us to suck the blood of others, because there is no physical reason behind those impulses there is no definite cure for them. Thus, the True Ancestors need to sleep through our childhood until they are mature enough to have self-control. From that point on, the True Ancestors must use our own powers to keep the impulses in check. That is why, even though we have the capacity to manipulate nature at will, we never fight at 100% as most of our powers is already being used to restrain ourselves. However, because there is no end to the vampiric impulses, they do not disappear and instead accumulate with time. Eventually, those impulses will become too powerful to be restrained and threatens to take over. Thus there was only one of three choices for my brethren: 1) go into a deep, eternal sleep; 2) create Dead Apostles to act as emergency rations for us (only this back-fired sometime later as said Dead Apostles escaped their shackles and formed the immensely powerful and influential group – **the Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors** whose powers near-equaled the Demon Lords); or 3) succumb to their impulses and become **Demon Lords** – Fallen True Ancestors who drink blood indiscriminately and became the gravest threat to not only the world itself but also humanity. As they no longer needed to suppress their thirst, they could employ their powers to their full extent and therefore vastly overwhelm their still restrained kin.

And so the remaining True Ancestors came together and devised the plan to stop their fallen brethren.

The plan; to create the "the strongest/ultimate True Ancestor" that will ever exist.

And that is how I – Arcuied – came to be. While the birth of a True Ancestor goes along the lines of a natural phenomenon that happens when needed, my case was more of an artificial occurrence premeditated by the other True Ancestors. My appearance is special among the True Ancestors as I was created with a female body which was rare among the True Ancestors, because Crimson Moon had a male body. Their reason behind making me female (and being one of the rare few female True Ancestors) was quite simple: they wanted the advent of a stronger, more perfect existence that would be capable of hunting down their fallen brothers (the Demon Lords) and their renegade children (the Dead Apostles).

And so that is why the titles of **Strongest True Ancestor** , **Ultimate True Ancestor** , and **Second Coming of the Crimson Moon** are mine because I equal our creator in terms of power and near equal him in blood purity, and thus due to my powerful Marble Phantasm allowing me to summon **Millennium Castle Brunestud** I became Arcueid Brunestud – the White Princess.

My fellow True Ancestors used my colossal strength to make me into a weapon, the executioner of the fallen True Ancestors and of the most powerful Dead Apostles. I was given to the only True Ancestor whose strength rivaled my own for she was the only one of my kind being second to Crimson Moon in terms of power. She was mysterious as she was powerful, strong as she was noble and the woman who I admired and wanted to emulate. She became my mother figure for she didn't just teach me how to fight but what it meant to be a True Ancestor and what some of my brethren allied to her called the " **Will of the Blue Moon** " which were the principals that she lived by.

This woman was simply known as the **Moon General** (月大将; _Tsuki no Taisho_ ).

The Moon General taught me much and it was with her teachings that I performed my duties splendidly. I rose above the role of 'tool' that some of my other brethren wanted for me and followed the Will of the Blue Moon I learned from the Moon General. As the executioner, I did not have any vampiric impulses, and the rest of the True Ancestors also believed I had none as well.

Until he appeared before me – Michael Roa Valdamjong.

 _What… is… this…?_

 _I struggled to comprehend this… feeling… this thirst._

 _I didn't feel a physical thirst, but some strange desire to drink something. Even when my body didn't need liquid sustenance, this strange desire to drink wouldn't go away. No matter what I did, the 'thirst' wouldn't go away and over time it grew worse. Whenever I slew a Demon Lord or Dead Apostle, their ichor always drew my attention. I would stare memorized by the red substance coating my clawed hands and staining the ground of the latest battle I was in with said slain Demon Lord or Dead Apostle. But I would always regain my senses before going on the next target, the next mission. I pointedly ignored this desire… this 'thirst' to drink for I knew nothing good would come from indulging this desire. But the more I saw the blood of those I slew in battle, the closer I came to the edge and falling off. And soon I did._

 _A decade and a half had passed since I first felt this 'thirst' and he appeared._

 _He was dressed in vestments denoting himself as a Church member. My hazed over mind questioned why a Church member was before me. Even more so how did he get pass the security wards of the castle as only True Ancestors can safely enter. I looked him over, seeing he has long black hair in a half-ponytail with monocle-styled glasses. But my I eyes focused intently on one part of his body; his neck. I could practically see the veins within carrying the sweet yet tangy smelling red liquid that had been slowly eroding my sanity the last decade and a half._

 _He slowly approached me with a strange smile on his face. Even when I should have interrogated him or even killed him for trespassing where he shouldn't, I could only focus on the faint outline of blood vessels in his neck, filled with rich, warm, healthy blood._

 _A smile appeared on his face as only a foot of distance now separated us. He tilted his neck, exposing the soft flesh and with a sharpened fingernail cut a semi-deep gash on said neck before asking…_

" _Are you in pain?"_

 _I don't remember much besides the rich taste of his blood on my tongue and the red haze that overcame my mind but when I barely managed to regain myself with help from the Moon General, I chained myself away in the castle and went into hibernation._

 _When I awoke nearly a decade later, I learned of the devastation my actions wrought. I had slaughtered most of the non-fallen True Ancestors in a fit of berserk fury. The few survivors were hunted down due to the actions of the Rank Seventeen Dead Apostle Ancestor – Trhvmn Ortenrosse the White Wing lord – and those within his faction of the DAA who made it a game to hunt down the rest of my brethren. Altrouge Brunestud, my 'older sister' who was a hybrid between True Ancestor and Dead Apostle, was unable to help her fellow True Ancestors due to her and her faction trying to contain the chaos my actions wrought… and because she was mourning the death of our shared mother-figure the Moon General who died protecting me from Trhvmn himself._

 _And so Altrouge blamed me for the death of the Moon General and tried to kill me to avenge her, but I easily bested in her battle, even when at the time I hadn't yet realized that the lion's share of my power was gone, but she managed to spite me by stealing my hair._

 _I did not truly care for my hair as I had more important things to focus on; like the bastard human who tricked me. After a few years of searching, I finally found him – Michael Roa Valdamjong. He had become a vastly powerful Dead Apostle as I heard he bested Altrouge which surprised me as I knew firsthand how powerful she is given her power rivaled the Moon General's. Even more I discovered he had somehow managed to steal my power, leaving me only with thirty percent left._

 _Despite this, I still confronted him and destroyed him for his transgressions against me._

" _Ah my dear White Princess." Roa said with an oily smile. Roa had changed since the last time we met, but I'll admit I only gave him a cursory glance due to my eroded sanity focusing more on the thirst. He no longer wore the vestments of the Church, his hair was free flowing now with a long fringe covering his right eye and leaving his red left eye exposed. An undone dress shirt exposed the pale skin of his torso with black slacks and dress shoes covering his lower half. "Ah. I see you're trying a new hair-do. To be honest I preferred you with long hair." He said to me giving me the same oily smirk from before._

 _I ignored his words in favor of ripping him apart, starting a long and rapacious battle between the two of us (a battle that would span the centuries from henceforth when I learned the truth behind Roa's true goal). Our battle lasted for three days, with the two of us throwing everything at each other with the intent to end the other. But Roa overestimated himself and underestimated me._

 _His_ _ **Numerology**_ _failed him._

 _His Lightning Magecraft failed._

 _Even his Reality Marble_ _ **Overload**_ _failed him._

 _Unknown to my brethren when they created me, I ended up possessing several unique traits that further made me the Ultimate True Ancestor. Conceptual and Magic Resistance made most Conceptual Weapons and magecraft utterly useless against me, and should I be exposed to a new CW or magecraft I'll gain resistance to it. Which only made the look of dismay on Roa's face all the more pleasurable when I just plowed through everything he threw at me. But he couldn't do the same to me as I used everything the Moon General taught me to destroy Roa._

 _When all was said and done, Roa laid before me defeated and dying._ _I 'gifted' him the title of Twenty-Eighth of the Dead Apostle Ancestors to spite him, knowing that the other twenty-seven had already rejected his existence among their ranks. Despite my victory over him, the power he stole from me didn't return and little did I know that this would become a game of cat and mouse between me and Roa._

Due to Roa's action I had to suppress my urge to drink blood like any other True Ancestor. Even more I discovered that Roa was not truly dead, as he had managed to master reincarnation, and constantly reincarnated into host bodies he chose before his deaths. These host bodies were chosen for a mix of social standing (rich families with influence) and the physical/magical potential of the body. After destroying Roa's original body, I went to sleep and awoke only to kill Roa's reincarnations constantly, but was never able to destroy him and get my power back as he would simply reincarnate each time.

It was during the time that I awoke to hunt down Roa's 18th reincarnation when my grandfather, Zel, visited me and asked that I accompany him back to Clock Tower so we can 'catch up'. Zel, or Zelretch the Wizard Marshall, isn't actually my biological grandfather, more like my foster grandfather, but he sees me as his granddaughter due to him and the Moon General being my guardians. I was intrigued by Grandfather Zel because it was my first time seeing a smiling face because at that time no one in the Castle Brunestud ever smiled (this happened when I still a child before I went to sleep until I matured into adulthood and later began my training under the Moon General).

" _Why are you smiling?"_ I asked him at that time.

His smile deepened before he retorted; _"People smile when they enjoy their own lives."_

" _I do not understand."_ I countered confused by his words. _"What is enjoyable and when will I understand the 'enjoyables'?"_

" _It is a fifty-fifty shot that you will come to understand what it means to live your life, and due to your long life, you will have many opportunities."_ He told me, smile still on his face. _"Understanding is something gained by chance, like walking alongside the road and tripping over a rock, and once something is understood, it is no longer anything special. One day, you'll come to understand this."_

Despite his answer, I still could not understand the message he was trying to convey to me and seeing my expression his smile softened as he said: _"Give it time my young Arcueid, one day you will notice that life is fun just being awake."_

Since then Grandfather Zel would periodically check up on me; teaching me various things like the numerous magecraft branches, how the 'mundane' world has been changing over the centuries and during the times I sleep, and he was there to comfort me after Roa's actions (and I was shocked that he didn't blame for the Moon General's death like Altrouge did since I knew he was close to her). And while I'll will always be grateful to Grandfather Zel, there is one man who I hold above even my grandfather. This man helped me truly understand the words Grandfather Zel said to me that night so long. This man helped me truly _live_ my life and enjoy. This man became the one I truly fell in love with and desired to be with for the rest of my immortal life.

Shirou Emiya… my King of Blades.

He made me feel emotions and helped me gain a better understanding of them along with helping me understand and enjoy the various wonders of the Mundane World since originally I couldn't comprehend them as important. He made me interested in something on my own for the first time and essentially "broke" me. Yet I don't mind being "broken" because being "broken" helped me understand Grandfather Zel's words and after so long I finally began to live not as the White Princess or my many other titles, but simply as Arcueid Brunestud the woman.

And even though I have to deal with Shirou's little harem, I know he loves me as I love him so doesn't really matter. I mean they're going to die anyway and I can just as easily turn Shioru into a powerful Dead Apostle so we can be together for all time. So it's a win-win for me, yay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **#7 of the Burial Agency**

 **Bow**

 **17th Roa**

 **Lady Roa**

 **Elesia**

Of those five, only two I take pride in while the other three I hate with a passion. For the last three fill me with rage and hatred because of the man who ruined my life and made me this… abomination I am now. I can never have a normal life let alone being human once again for as long as my nemesis lives, so too will I who bares his taint unable to age and die no matter much I wish I could. Amongst normal humans, I lived unlike any other, under a different providence, a different time, a different life, condemned to solitude by my very nature.

I wasn't always this way… an immortal abomination that served as one of the most feared vampire hunters in the world. I was at one time a simple girl, living a simple life until my sixteenth birthday.

I was born as **Elesia** in 1976 in a remote village in France to a French father and an Oriental mother. Unknown to me I was born with an extreme degree of magical potential, so much so that I was born as Michael Roa Valdamjong's seventeenth incarnation. His sixteenth was destroyed by Arcueid Brunestud before he had a chance to find a family bloodline with both wealth and power. He could only fulfill the requirement that his next incarnation would have physical potential, so he was born into my normal family without any social standing. My body instead had extremely high magical potential, which was the closest in power to his original body in all of his incarnations.

I grew up normally in the village, though I felt out of place due to looking like my mother. The townspeople were kind to me, and I lived happily; helping out in my father's shop, going to school, and falling in love like normal. I had a strange relationship with my father since I inherited his skills in baking, he viewed me as a rival in terms of making naan bread. And so one day he told me this: _"Don't you dare eat any curry, no matter what. Even if it kills you. No, in fact, I'll kill you if you do."_ I distanced myself from curry after that point (which turned out to be a foolish action as later on I would find just how holy and enjoyable curry truly was).

And then everything changed around my sixteenth birthday, when Roa finally began to manifest. I wanted to snap the necks of my friends for no reason, and the sight of a beggar on the road was so funny that I wanted to stab him with a knife. I tried my best to resist the impulses by locking myself away in my room. I equated these feelings to those normal, small destructive passions that all humans possess. I knew something terrible would happen if I were to give in and let them take over. So I tried not to see anyone or do anything to avoid hating anyone and bring about these feelings.

Locking myself away turned out to be the biggest mistake I'd ever made because the solitude worked against me; forcing me to deal with these dark impulses. As my duration in self-imposed solitary confinement stretched on for several months, I felt myself slipping deeper into the abyss until finally I could only see darkness. Roa had completely replaced me as the dominant mind within my body. Despite no longer being in control of my own body, I _felt_ and saw _everything_ Roa did while he was in possession of my body.

 _I didn't understand what was going on. I was moving… yet I wasn't in control of my own actions. I watched as my body moved; striding forth with grace as I left the confines of my room for the first time in months. Walking down the stairs of the building that doubled as the family bakery and home, I entered the kitchen on the second floor and catching the attention of my parents who ceased their conversation and stared at me with wide._

 _My mother, possessing an exotic beauty that I inherited having the same lustrous sapphire blue hair with matching colored eyes and unblemished porcelain-white skin with a slim yet curvaceous figure, approached me with a tearful smile and hugged me. I felt my arms move on their own and hug her back and felt my lips tug into a smile… but I knew that it wasn't a kind smile. I watched as my head tilted towards her neck and took a sniff before hearing my voice say…_

" _You smell divine…"_

 _But it wasn't my voice that was whispered to my mother. I inherited my mother's bell-like, alto voice… this voice was a deep and smooth baritone._

 _Then I watched in horror as I watched myself actually bite my mother's neck, deep enough to draw blood and moreso I could feel her blood… my mother's own blood… flowing into my mouth and heard myself moan in pleasure. I ignored the scream my mother released as I watched in morbid horror as I attacked my mother. My father finally managed to get over his shock at was happening and rushed me with a yell but I felt myself smiling darkly before things around me blurred and a gurgling sound brought my attention to another ghastly sight._

 _My father, at my feet with his insides hanging out from a gaping hole in his torso. I couldn't even retch at the sight as my body moved again and began to devour my own father!_

 _Stop! Stop! STOP!_

 _I screamed and screamed but nothing changed as I continued to watch in horror as I murdered my own parents. I cried out in anguish, trying to stop myself but my body continued to move on its own, ignoring all my commands. Once there was nothing left of my parents, my body stood before moving into the living room before stopping in front of the antique hanging mirror my now deceased father got for my now my deceased mother for a birthday gift a few years ago._

 _Then… then I heard that deep voice again. A voice responsible for this carnage and a voice that I would hate for all of time._

 _"…Has it been a hundred years? This body is very fascinating."_

 _The voice said seemingly enjoying the look and feel of my body and I couldn't help but feel violated._

 _Later on, I would find out my captor's name… Michael Roa Valdamjong._

Roa greatly enjoyed the amount of power my body gave him. Due to me having no social standing, it took him time to take over my home, and it was difficult to do so without having people notice. He committed various atrocities to the citizens with my body, taking them one by one, humiliating and mutilating their souls with each act being more atrocious than the last. I could never forget how Roa has used my body to _rape_ my best friend Bijou; forcing me to watch helplessly as my body _sexual violated_ Bijou again and again. My screams echoing in the dark recesses of my mind as I begged for this madness to stop.

But it didn't stop, it merely continued on as Roa enjoyed using my body. Every sin he committed with my hands weighed heavily on my conscious as I was unable to block out the screams of pain, the pleading for mercy, the questioning of why I was doing this to them and then the eventual silence from the latest victim before Roa went to the next. Before I had knew it, a month had passed since Roa had taken my body for his own and all the townspeople were his playthings; under his control as Dead and Ghouls.

Shackled in my own mind, helpless to stop any of this and forced to endure the fact that I would never be able to forget and never be forgiven for the sins my body were forced to commit. Even by some miracle I was freed, how could I atone for what I had done? Even if I was possessed, the blood was still on my hands… both literally and figuratively. Those who I had harmed would simply curse me to damnation; screaming and shouting that I deserve to burn for all the sins I committed… that I deserve the cruelest of punishments for what I did.

My only solace was that it ended quickly. After three weeks had passed since Roa had taken control of my home and turned my townspeople into Dead and Ghouls, he found himself confronted once again by Arcueid Brunestud.

" _Ah, my dear White Princess. We meet again." I heard Roa speak up when this White Princess appeared before him. This White Princess was a breathtakingly beautiful young woman in her early twenties, fairly tall with short blonde hair, blood-red eyes with black slit pupils. She wore a large white coat and an off-white (almost grayish) crop top, with rectangular and diamond shaped holes surrounding her neck, that exposes her midriff. Matching off-white pants adorned her lower half along with the thigh-high boots with gold trim that matched the bright white coat she wore._

" _And you never learn, Roa." The White Princess said softly with an undertone of venom that made me shiver._

" _Ah, you wound me my dear White Princess." Roa said willing my body to stand from his throne of blood and bones. The only article of clothing that was on my body was a simple, high-collared cloak that matched my hair in color. Save for that, I was completely exposed to the world and I didn't like it at all. "After all, you are the one who started this game of cat and mouse between us all those centuries ago when you bit me and turned me into a Dead Apostle." Roa taunted the White Princess. "Without you, I wouldn't have been able to achieve my ultimate desire of gaining Eternity with my Reincarnation Magecraft. So I apologize if I was rude by not saying this to you; thank you my dear Arcueid Brunestud." Roa mocked Arcueid who viciously attacked him._

 _I froze when I heard that piece of information. This White Princess… this Arcueid Brunestud… was responsible for the hell I'm currently trapped in? She was responsible for making my captor into whatever a Dead Apostle was? She was responsible for allowing Roa to achieve Eternity with whatever this Magecraft thing was?_

 _These thoughts consumed my attention, so much so that I completely ignored the fight between Roa and Arcueid._

 _All I could think about was how that this Arcueid was responsible for everything that happened me since I was possessed. All of the pain and suffering my hands were forced to inflict on the innocents of my home, the guilt of knowing that it was my hands doing those horrible deeds, the mental abuse I suffered while trapped in my own mind and being forced to watch these atrocities one after another, the hell I had to endure…_

 _It was all because of this Arcueid Brunestud._

 _Before I truly grasp the hatred stirring within me towards the second person responsible for my misfortune, I suddenly found myself jerking and spasming before feeling a burst of pain in my chest. It wasn't just my chest but my whole body was in pain… pain the likes I never truly experienced or could truly comprehend. My body was barely responsive and just trying to breath was a laborious act on my part._

 _I… wha… how…_

" _Will you never die Roa?"_

 _With another spasm of pain, I barely managed to turn my head (I can actually move my body?!) to see one of the two people responsible for the suffering I had to endure. Looking at her, seeing how beautiful she was and knowing she was partly responsible for the dark and ugly period in my life lit a fire of righteous fury in my breast. I glared at her, or at least I hoped I glared at her, meeting her solid gold eyes that were smoldering with a tranquil fury that made my little spark of fury see tame to the firestorm that was hers._

 _She scoffed at me before removing her left arm from my chest cavity and sending a thrust kick into my belly that sent me flying. I couldn't even scream out in pain from the kick before even greater levels pain exploded into my senses when I violently crashed into a wall that somehow managed to survive the devastation that was Roa's battle with Arcueid. Said wall didn't survive my violent contact with it as it crumpled under the force I hit it with._

 _The last thing I saw before darkness covered my vision and the Grim Reaper took me from this world was a sight that I would forever hate for it would it be a constant reminder of the hell I had to endure._

 _A crimson moon._

 _But I did not die that night. No somehow I survived and it was only then that my hell didn't end… it only truly started._

My body was taken by the Church to the Vatican and somehow I managed to revive myself with my original personality intact without any of Roa's influence. At first I thought it was a strange dream, like one that was so _surreal_ that you couldn't help but question if it was a dream or not. As I tried to piece together what was real or not while wandering through the halls of the Vatican, I ran into a priest, due to the holy vestments he wore, who unbeknownst to me, had been there in my former village for cleanup and cleansing. Before I could even try to ask for help, he punched me the gut, knocking me out.

Sometime later I awoke in an operating room with several 'doctors' dressed for an operation and with all the tools at the ready. I was strapped to an operating table with my mouth gagged before one doctor told the others to begin. And then the hell resumed itself and this time I felt pain that made that night during the crimson moon pale in comparison to the pain I forced to endure at the Church's hand.

For thirty days I was killed repeatedly all in the Church's attempts to understand why I was still alive and also to vanquish me for being a heretic. I cut to pieces, forced to bleed out, had my skin ripped off all at once, immolated, bathed in acid, injected with acid, injected with various lethal poisons, injected with fast acting terminal diseases and had rounds with both antique and modern torture devices. Then came the taking of samples from blood, to skin, to organs, hair, etc.

And somehow I survived it all; my body restoring itself to pristine condition only for the next rounds of death to begin anew.

After thirty days of this, I taken out of the operating room and then thrown into a cell for god knows long before _she_ came to me.

 _Light flooded into the dank cell that I had been forced to call my 'home', getting me to shut my eyes in pain from the bright light and having gotten used to the darkness of the cell. Squinting as my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a figure suddenly block the light with its body. Soon enough I saw the figure was a woman as she became clearer to me since my eyes finally adjusted._

 _She was fairly tall with mid-back length, night-black hair that covered her right eye and leaving her onyx left eye exposed. She had a pale, porcelain skin tone, her lips covered in dark red lipstick and had a top-model figure. She wore a modified and tight-fitting black-n-red nun's habit without the underskirt, the habit cut on both sides with slits reaching all the way up to her shapely hips similar to a China dress, letting her black stockings held up by a garter belt be visible to the world. The outfit was finished with lace-up knee boots with skull buckles and finger-bone styled heels._

" _So," the unknown woman began in a silky voice. "You're the heretic that won't die, eh?" she said looking at me like I was a piece of meat. "Here, put this on and follow me for we have must to discuss little lamb." She said throwing a parcel at me before leaving the cell. It came undone and revealed a simple nun's habit inside. Curious as I was cautious, I slowly put the habit on before leaving the cell and finding the woman waiting for me. "Good. Now follow me." She commanded before leading the way with me slowly following her. I didn't know how long we took moving through the twisting halls before getting to our destination…_

 _The woman's office. If the brass plate engraved with the word 'Director' was any indication._

 _With a flourish, the woman threw the door open and strolled right in with me following behind her with the door closing on its own. The first thing I noticed about the office was how stuffy it was, my lungs reflexively gasping for air within a few seconds. The second was how dark the room was; the three large windows, which spanned almost the full width and height of the wall opposite the door, had been almost completely covered by the curtains, leaving only narrow cracks open for the few rays of sunlight to get through. Third was the mish-mash of decorations; ancient knight armor (one Greenwich armor and one Maximilian armor) stood behind the large mahogany desk and on either side of the middle window, in the corner near the left most window was a replica of the armor of Saladin aka An-Nasir Salah ad-Din Yusuf ibn Ayyub, in the corner near the right most window was a French Musketeer uniform, the left corner near the door had a set of 19_ _th_ _Century Chinese armor standing in it while the right corner near the door had a set of Joseon dynasty Korean armor. The unknown woman took a seat at her desk before getting down to business._

" _I'll be honest with you little lamb," she began looking over me with calculating eye. "You're an abomination. Simply because you cannot die and revive yourself in a manner similar to Dead Apostles." She said without preamble. "The reason for this is due to a paradox that states that you will not die so long as the Serpent still exists. You are still you but at the same time you are also the Serpent despite the fact he no longer resides within you. Should you die, the World itself will reject that death and revert you back to your original condition before the death occurred, because you are you but also the Serpent at the same time._

 _This is due to your magical potential. It is so vast that you managed to assimilate a portion of the Serpent's soul into your own, thus causing the paradox that state that you – the Lady Roa – will never die so long the Serpent lives, his soul still exists, you will continue to exist as well. The progeny of the existence the Serpent, the daughter of the Serpent, cannot die before him, and as his soul is set to exist for all eternity due to his reincarnation method, you too will exist for all eternity. You are "outside the cycle", so your life will be forever stopped. You will not die as long as Roa still lives, even if every cell of your body is destroyed, because the world itself will always fix the error automatically. While vampires can be called immortal while they live, their regeneration stops after they die._

 _Now I'm sure that most of what I just said went over your head but you managed to get the gist of it right?" she asked me with an amused smile on her face. Surprisingly, I understand everything she said to me and the horror of my fate was fully cemented in my mind. I could not die no matter what happened to me; no injury no matter how fatal/lethal would affect me, even as this woman said that should every cell in my body be destroyed I'll just return to life unaffected by whatever destroyed me._

" _Now that you understand your situation," the woman began again. "You have one of two options. Number 1 is to continue being a lab rat for the Church's R &D section. Or you can take option Number 2 which is to join my organization – the __**Burial Agency**_ _. The second option gets you your freedom, gain powerful privileges and influence, receive the training needed to become a professional killer of demons and vampires and whatever else the Church finds "inconvenient". Plus who knows, you might even get the chance to find and kill the Serpent in order to free yourself of his taint." She said outright smirking at the last part._

 _I glared at her for making light of my situation having already figured out why she gave me the second option. She wanted to take advantage of my immortal because having an unkillable agent was something that couldn't and shouldn't be passed up. Given that I can't be killed no matter what, I could take on the more dangerous and suicidal missions that even the most insane of persons wouldn't do. I could take on the more powerful and dangerous creatures of the night and come back alive unlike others._

" _I'll take option two…" I began only to pause since the woman before me never gave me her name._

 _With a victorious smile, the woman spoke once more; "_ _ **Narbareck**_ _… my name is Narbareck – the Director of the Burial Agency. And I welcome you into my merry group of murderous bastards and bitches."_

It was the start of a new chapter in my life, the chapters detailing my life as Elesia were closed and the chapters detailing my life as Ciel – the #7 of the Burial Agency began. I had shocked Narbareck with how quickly I breezed through the Burial Agency training she put me through but I guess it could be an odd quirk due to my vast magical potential. As part of the Burial Agency, I hunted down those assigned as my targets, but my main desire and mission was the utter elimination of Roa to end my eternal existence. Due to my favoring projectile weapons, I was given the codename **Bow** (弓, Yumi). As Bow, I became a terror in the Mid-Night World; hunting down all those unfortunate to become my targets and gaining a reputation rivaling that of the Magus Killer Kiritsugu Emiya.

And speaking of Emiya, I had a run in with the man's son, Shirou, who like his father was gaining a feared reputation within the Mid-Night World. After all most eleven year olds don't succeed in taking down a major operation dealing with creating hybrid creatures and exposing a cult that worshiped the Lovecraftian God **Bokrug** and continued making waves in the Mid-Night World afterward. And I had the pleasure to fight alongside him on a couple of mission concerning Dead Apostles. Little did I know the effect he would have on me the more time I spent around him and the more I learned about him. And soon enough I had found myself falling in love with lovable red-haired idiot.

Being honest with myself, I never expected to fall in love let alone even entertain the thought of falling in love with someone. After all I would simply outlive the person if I couldn't find Roa during that time and also I was forever stuck at the age of sixteen until I do so, so why chance it and risk such emotional trauma. But no, I had to take a chance with Shirou. Maybe it was due to him not seeing me as an abomination like others did, or maybe it was not seeing me as a tool or maybe it was him treating me as a person and woman. It didn't matter the reason for it, I took a chance it with Shirou and being honest with myself, I didn't regret taking it because in the end both of us were happy with each other.

I'm so in love with him, so head over heels and so far gone for the sword-loving idiot that even knowing he has his own harem I don't care. Because at the end of the day, I know that Shirou loves me for me. It also helps that he makes the most divine curry in the world and also helped me kill Roa and end my curse, so he gets brownie points from me. Especially for making such divine curry for me.

* * *

And cut! The third and final prologue is done and it was a challenge to get out. The reason for the challenge was due to how I had set up the other prologues that I had problems creating a visual image for both Arcueid and Ciel. While both Arcueid and Ciel have well-developed backstories, the _Tsukihime_ anime doesn't give us visual ques on said backstories, not like how Fate/Zero and Stay/Night gives us visual ques. In prologues one and two you can see the visual ques I created, thus you can picture each scene playing out in your minds almost like a movie. In prologue 1 you can see Roa guiding Rin from the shadows, you can see/feel Tokiomi's pride towards Rin, you can see/feel Sakura's anger and jealously, you can see/feel the rage Rin has for Tokiomi's decision in sending her to the Matou, you can the bloodbath Roa created when he took over and attacked everyone on the day Rin would leave for the Matou.

In prologue 2 you can see Blaze, soon-to-be Shirou, walking through the fires of the Great Fuyuki Fire, desperately trying to live on only to fail and just when he thought he die, how he managed to pull his life from the jaws of death by miraculously summoning Nero and giving Kiritsugu hope that he could save someone and actually doing so. You can see those scenes in your mind's eye and feel the emotions. But with Arcueid and Ciel, you can't so I had to improvise.

With Arcueid there are conflicting parts to her story when she first meets Roa. In her wiki page on Typemoon wiki, it states that due to her ignorance at her own species, she was tricked into drinking his blood, lost control and went berserk before chaining herself in Castle Brunestud. But in Roa's wiki page, it states that he managed to infiltrate the Castle and saw her struggling with her Vampiric Impulses for the first time and tricked her then. So I needed to resolve this conflict and I did so by combining to the two versions with some changes. So I created the scenario that Arcueid began to gradually feel the effects of her Vampiric Impulses and then once they came close to reaching their peak, then give into them due to Roa's trickery and then you get to see the fallout of her actions and her quest to avenge herself. I also wanted to expand the lore and history of the True Ancestors because really there had to be some True Ancestors that at least tried to do the job they were assigned to do (the whole Guardian of Nature bit), and this explains the inclusion of the Moon General and she will have a greater effect on the story later on. And you also get a peek at Arcueid's relationship with the Moon General, her 'sister' Altrouge and her 'grandfather' Zelretch.

For Ciel it was even harder because I wanted to create a scene that captured her feelings when she was first introduced into the Midnight World via Roa; from her time in when she was under his possession to being a Church lab rat to joining the Burial Agency.

I also made the two prologue sections first-person so you can better feel and understand Arcueid and Ciel and their situations. The parts about them meeting Shirou was just a little teaser for what is to come in the story that is Blutmond. Well that's it for me and I hope you like this chapter because we're going into the real meat of the story soon enough.

I'm out this mutha!


End file.
